Jaden: Lightning Count
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: Evil stirs on the horizon for Duel Academy. Fortunately this time they have someone who can handle it. It's time for those who would threaten the world to once again fear the flash of "Lightning".
1. Prologe Redone

This is another idea that I have. Anyways before you begin to read this is a revamp. Meaning I'm going to try and make things clearer then the last time. Jaden's personality when not dueling with his MS deck, talking with someone who _deserves _his respect, or doing an OZ operation is his standard one. When he is doing any of those three he is a _professional_ or Supreme Kingesqe, someone who can decimate anyone in a few turns.

First off before I get into the fic I'm going to explain OZ's role and history in this fic. OZ was originally founded by Guzaburo Kaiba as an elite mercenary company. They were given the best weapons and equipment that he could provide them with. They quickly developed as a force to be reckoned with, having a reputation for never failing a mission and doing so with minimal collateral damage. Two years before Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were adopted, the head of OZ at the time, General Noventa formerly of the US Marines, used the substantial funds that OZ had gathered to purchase severance from Kaiba Corps. Kaiba initially was extremely hesitant to accept but as the company's stock began to fall he accepted to try and get the company afloat again with the thirty billion dollars offered. Unlike Kaiba, who looked down on Duel Monsters, Noventa saw the potential popularity of the game. He not only commissioned Pegasus to create a massive exclusive series for OZ, he also offered OZ security specialists to secure I.I. mainframe. Two years later Noventa felt comfortable enough with the skills of his operatives in the card game to offer Pegasus the skills of OZ as guards, instructors, and agents to deal with hazards to the safety of the populace and the duelists. Pegasus, remembering quite well the reputation of OZ, readily agreed to employ OZ's agencies on behalf of Duel Monsters, but more specifically Industrial Illusions. This marked the beginning of an extremely profitable relationship between I.I. and OZ. OZ quickly became not only the most respected Mercenary Company but they became _the most respected_ of duelists, they were hired to tech everything from local police that were threatened by bandits and organized crime to tutors for wealthy families children in dueling. By the time that this fic starts they have become the most powerful, organized, and respected mercenary corps in the entire world with their high tech and precision military ops and their precision dueling. They decimated militia and terrorist groups the world over with military force; they also destroyed rare hunter groups brining them to justice.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mogadishu: Five Years ago:**

(A command center deep inside a cave)

The commander of the renegade rare hunter group was terrified. The reason was simple. His entire organization of renegades had been defeated by one kid. It wasn't the kid defeating them that inspired terror, no it was his deck. It was a deck of raw power, if he had to guess he would say that it was designed to crush everyone that stood against it. And right now he could only blame karma that the kid had just beaten him with a monster that could fight the Gods on equal terms.

And now he was starring down the kid's custom duel disk. The disk had a larger deck holder attached to his disk; it also had two small barrels protruding from the disk. "No please, spare me!" The kid seemed to stop for a second before speaking in a cold dead tone: "You, who show no mercy to those that fall into your grasp, now beg for mercy? I thought you rogues were made of sterner stuff. Let me remind you of one of your latest victims. Ten years old Duo Maxwell, he was here with his family on business from Industrial Illusions, you and your goons not only beat him in a child's game, but you physically abused him before slitting his throat and leaving his broken body for the buzzards. I'm more than positive he begged you for mercy. Since you did not show mercy," a slight sound of two simultaneous hammer strikes, which left two one centimeter holes in the Hunter's head, "neither shall I."

The boy then reached up and put a hand to a small communication device in his right ear. When he spoke it was in a professional tone: "This is the 'Lightning Count.' I.I. data recovered and all hunters have been eliminated, they won't be harming anyone again." "_Understood, Count; mission complete, return to base."_

**The Day before the Exams: Jaden Yuki's apartment**

(Picture a standard bed room and give it what you would want in it.)

Fifteen years old orphan Jaden Yuki awoke with a start. _"Damn it, I thought that I forgot that mission. How many years now since I hung up my title as OZ's 'Lightning Count?' Too few for my liking that's for damn sure; nothing I can do about the past, since I'm up I might as well see what mail I got, if any."_ He then opened the blinds on the way to his closet. Because of his days in OZ he could afford his own apartment and never have to work as long as he lives. He was 5ft 3in, with brunette hair and dark brown hair at the bottom, and an amber pair of eyes. He had a six pack that most teenagers that he ran into were either envious or lustful over. He shivered as he remembered the last time he was out; the hordes of fan-girls that tried to date or rape him were seemingly endless.

As he opened the door to his apartment he found a large shipping crate at his door. On the crate was the emblem of a roaring lion. He quickly brought the crate in and lifted the direct link to OZ HQ. While he was waiting for a connection his mind raced through the possibilities: _"What does OZ want? I retired from the corps. The only thing I can think of is that they need me to do another op for them. But what is the op?"_ While the connection was forming the history of OZ was being told in place of the usual waiting room/elevator music that other companies use.

A mechanical voice spoke: "_OZ was originally founded by Guzaburo Kaiba as an elite mercenary company. They were given the best weapons and equipment that he could provide them with. They quickly developed as a force to be reckoned with, having a reputation for never failing a mission and doing so with minimal collateral damage. Two years before Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were adopted, the head of OZ at the time, General Noventa formerly of the US Marines, used the substantial funds that OZ had gathered to purchase severance from Kaiba Corps. Kaiba initially was extremely hesitant to accept but as the company's stock began to fall he accepted to try and get the company afloat again with the thirty billion dollars offered. Unlike Kaiba, who looked down on Duel Monsters, Noventa saw the potential popularity of the game. He not only commissioned Pegasus to create a massive exclusive series for OZ, he also offered OZ security specialists to secure I.I. mainframe. Two years later Noventa felt comfortable enough with the skills of his operatives in the card game to offer Pegasus the skills of OZ as guards, instructors, and agents to deal with hazards to the safety of the populace and the duelists. Pegasus, remembering quite well the reputation of OZ, readily agreed to employ OZ's agencies on behalf of Duel Monsters, but more specifically Industrial Illusions. This marked the beginning of an extremely profitable relationship between I.I. and OZ. OZ quickly became not only the most respected Mercenary Company but they became the most respected of duelists, they were hired to tech everything from local police that were threatened by bandits and organized crime to tutors for wealthy families children in dueling. By the time that this fic starts they have become the most powerful, organized, and respected mercenary corps in the entire world with their high tech and precision military ops and their precision dueling. We decimate militia and terrorist groups the world over with military force; we also destroy rare hunter groups brining them to justice."_

As soon he finished thinking the connection finally finished forming. _"Trieze here." _"Trieze? I thought that Noventa was still in charge of OZ." Jaden could just hear the humor in Trieze's voice:_ "He retired one year after you did. Anyways I assume your calling about the package we sent you." _Jaden couldn't keep his shock out of his voice "Correct." _"Don't sound so surprised Jaden; after all I was your handler during the years you were here. The reason we sent you that package is because we need your considerable talents one last time. You know about Kaiba Corps new dueling academy right?" _"Of course, I signed up so I could get away from the fan-girls." Trieze just laughed: _"I don't understand you Jaden. You easily have a dozen if not a hundred women of nearly all ages throwing themselves at your feet and offering their bodies yet you turn them all down. Anyways, Kaiba Corp has contracted us to provide a guard for their school for four years."_ Jaden didn't understand the situation fully and made that clear to Trieze: "I understand wanting OZ security for the academy, what I don't understand is why you sent this package to me." Trieze just laughed: _"Kaiba Corps requested you in particular for the op; Pegasus must have been impressed enough with your work to put your name forward for any Kaiba Corps jobs. Before you complain to me, I did tell them you were retired. They offered to pay five times your standard fee for this op."_

That caught Jaden's attention quite easily: "Five times my fee? Not that I need it mind you, but they offered that much for my services?" _"Yes they seem quite emphatic in their desire to get you to go there. Are you interested? Keep in mind that even if you're not I'll let you keep the set and disk. After all they are the exact ones you used during used during your time here."_ Jaden's voice was laden with humor as he spoke: "Well I was going to join Duel Academy anyways. If Kaiba Corps wants to pay me for attending their school, who am I to deny them? I accept the contract."

AN: Jaden will have a Gundam MS and Character based deck instead of the Elemental Heroes deck. The cards will include nearly every mainline, meaning the TV shows, MS and Character as well as quite a few custom Spell and Trap cards. It's a Blitzkrieg style deck, meant to crush opponents in a few turns. There probably will be multiple pairings for Jaden but they will be gradually built up, not an instant love or love at first sight thing. The main pairing is Alexis; the others in are Jazz, Mindy, Mrs. Fontaine, and Lucrezia Noin (Duel Spirit).

R&R


	2. Entrance Duel and a Bet

A.N. I lost data and my Chpts to my Beta somehow got lost due to FF being idiotic so I had to rework this. Also the Decks for characters besides Jaden will be amalgations of their decks, but usually they will use their manga decks. I've decided to give Jaden a Dante-esque attitude. Also I'm cutting Lucretzia from the Harem.

Normal Speech _Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Entrance Exam's Bet and Duel**

**Domino City**

It was a normal day in Domino city as Jaden walked to the entrance exam at a slightly accelerated pace compared to the other people around him. He was slightly late for the exam but he wanted people to underestimate him once he entered the academy. As he was about half way to the exam hall he bumped into someone he knew. "Oh hey Yugi, how's it going?" Yugi smiled at the boy who he had taught at one point: "I'm doing well. How is Winged Kureboh doing in your deck?" Jaden grinned: "He's doing well. I would love to talk some more but I'm late for the entrance exam." Yugi raised an eyebrow: "The exam is basically over. If you don't get there now you will be unable to enter." Jaden gave the King of Games a smirk that said 'I know more then you do:' "Normally that would be true but I've been reactivated and the first thing is to head to Duel Academy. See you later boss." As Jaden and Yugi went their separate ways Jaden's statement finally broke through to Yugi: _"Reactivated? What did he mean?"_

**Duel Academy's Exam Room in Domino City**

Professor Vellian Crowler was having an extremely good day. Not only had several slackers been thoroughly crushed or put in their place; but he had also gotten several promising students into Obelisk Blue that he might be able to use to increase his own fame and reputation. He was currently waiting impatiently for the exams to officially end. Just as he was about to tell the examiners to close up shop Jaden walked through the door. "You're late young man." Jaden grinned mischievously before answering: "Sorry I'm late, I ran into a group of _Fanius Femalius_ _Heatlius,_ or Horny Fangirls; and had to take the long way around." Everyone was so shocked by the ridiculousness of his excuse that no one called him on it. "So can I take a field exam?" That snapped Crowler out of his daze: "Fine but if you fail you can never enter Duel Academy! And I shall be your opponent!" Thunder and lightning flashed behind Crowler as he started to laugh manically. While everyone else was cowering Jaden just smirked: "If I win then I get to go to the dorm of my choosing. Deal?" Crowler, believing totally in his own superiority and arrogantly assuming that Jaden would lose, readily agreed.

The two squared off against each other in the center of the exam hall before activating their disks. Crowler was armed with his standard duel disk and deck; Jaden on the other hand was armed with a new OZ Disk, it had a slightly larger central area with two panels that could sweep back reveling two 5.56 mm caseless pistols, besides that it looked normal. Jaden was also armed with his reacquired OZ deck. In the bleachers Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale watched with interest as the latest applicant dueled against Crowler. "So Zane how do you think he'll do?" Zane shrugged in response to Alexis' question: "I personally don't care how he does. All I care about is if he can get Crowler to play that Rare Card in his deck." Alexis was a bit shocked at her fellow Obelisk Blue's callousness: "That's a bit cold Zane. For all we know he could win." The cold Cyber wielder snorted: "Crowler is a Professor for a reason. It would take a miracle for that kid to win." Alexis was annoyed by her temporary companion's attitude and refocused back on the Duel.

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 4000 LP**

Jaden's hand: MS Tallgeese (Lvl. 5, Light, Machine, Effect: If there is a Spell or Trap on the field then increase the Attack and Defense by 500 for each. 2000 Atk/ 1500 Def), MS Leo (Lvl. 3, Machine, Earth, Effect: On being flip summoned Leo can destroy any monster on the field and by doing so deal one third of its attack to your opponent. 1500 Atk/ 500 Def), Space Battleship Libra (Field Spell: In five turns your opponents' life points are reduced to Zero. This card also increases all MS and Gundam cards attack and defense by 500. All cards on the field are destroyed when this card is played and their owner cannot use any abilities that those cards had.), Spirit of an Ace: (Equip Spell: Increases the attack points of the MS or Gundam it is equipped to by 1000 each turn.), and MS Ambush (Trap Card: Stops your opponent's attack and allows a new MS or Gundam to be summoned).

Crowler's hand: two Ancient Gear Soldiers, one Ancient Gear Fortress, two Statue of the Wicked, and drew Graceful Charity. "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards (Ancient Gear, Ancient Gear Soldier, and Heavy Storm). I then discard two of my cards (two Ancient Gear Soldiers) and play Ancient Gear Castle!" The rise of the ancient steam-punk style fortress caused shock among the spectators of the match. There were several people whose reactions stood out. Zane was leaning towards the railing with extreme interest as was a new Ra Yellow, Bastion Misawa. Alexis was also extremely interested, from what she had learned of Crowler this was a two turn kill combo he had set up. Jaden merely raised an eye brow as Crowler started to laugh manically: "I now sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle to summon my Ancient Gear Golem! I then place three cards face down (Heavy Storm and the two Statue of the Wicked) and end my turn." The sight of the legendary machine rising from the quickly fading remains of the Ancient Gear Fortress caused a loud gasp to be torn from the entire stadium. Zane grinned because his desire to see Crowler's rare card had been fulfilled. Bastion was shocked by the presence of that card and calculated that Jaden had almost no chance of winning. Alexis though, for some reason she could not explain even if pressed for the reason, did not count him out yet. Jaden had a face splitting grin: "I've got to say Prof. That's a solid performance, from an old fart like you." He then drew the one card that would be key to his ending the Duel, Beam Gatling Guns (Equip Spell: Doubles the attack of the MS or Gundam it's equipped to.) "I enjoyed dueling you from the level that you displayed, if I didn't draw these exact cards then there might have been a different out come. But now it's over! This Duel will end in my favor this turn!" That sent an even larger shockwave through the stadium. Not only was he claiming victory but he was claiming that in two turns he would win; while everyone had a different reaction Crowler's was one of bewilderment. But that quickly changed: "I activate Space Fortress Libra!" The field was now replaced by a massive starscape around Earth with a massive four pointed Shuriken looking ship floating in the background; they had little time to admire the view because all Crowler's cards were destroyed in a beam of light from the ship.

Crowler was the first to voice his shock and horror at what had happened to his combo: "What just happened? And what is the card?" Jaden just chuckled: "So much for knowing everything about dueling professor. Space Battleship Libra destroys all cards in play and no abilities that they have can be activated. Libra has two more special abilities. The first being that in five turns your Life Points will drop to Zero." That cause Crowler to reel back as if slapped; the rest of the audience wasn't doing much better. Alexis though had a mega-what smile as she looked down on the duel. "Before I tell you the second ability I summon my MS Leo in Attack mode!" A purple machine roughly the size of Ancient Gear Golem flew out of Libra and started hovering behind Jaden. It had a golden square in it's head, a circular shield on its left arm, and a machine gun in it's right hand. Just before Crowler could ridicule him on his poor math the Leo's attack jumped to 2000. "That is Libra's final ability. All MS and Gundam cards on my deck receive five hundred more attack and defense points." Crowler was backing away a bit but quickly recomposed himself: "That is an impressive card but your monster still can't defeat me in one turn!" The Obelisk Blue's confidence in their professor rose a bit but their confidence was quickly shattered when Jaden responded with a smirk: "Who said I was done? I equip Beam Gatling Guns to my Leo!" The machine gun was replaced with a double Gatling Guns fist that was lacking any visible ammo; the appearance of that weapon doubled the Leo's strength to Four Thousand. This time Crowler fell on his ass as he realized that the duel was basically over. Jaden signaled his Monster to finish the Duel before speaking aloud: "The Dorm I want to be in is Ra Yellow." As Jaden's words hit the ears of those in attendance the Leo's Beam Gatling Gun fired its salvo dropping Crowler's life points to Zero.

R&R


	3. Arrival and a request

A.N. The MS deck is his standard one. The Elemental Heroes deck is his 'fun' deck, meaning when he just wants to relax he uses this one. I do not write stuttering. Also whenever he refers to his dad's exploits and wisdom he's talking about himself during his time in OZ.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Meeting the "Queen of Obelisk" and a request**

**Duel Academy Flight over:**

Jaden was currently in his seat during the flight. He was now dressed in a burnished gold with white trim hoodie instead of his normal black hoodie. He was also listening to his I-Pod while wearing a professional's pair of sunglasses, polarized black so that no one could see his eyes. He appeared to be snoozing, or at least that's what anyone else would see. In reality what Jaden was doing was looking through the academy's files on the current student and teacher roster. He was doing this for three reasons. The first was to see what level he would have to limit himself to, so he wouldn't stick out to much. Second: to see who would be in his dorm. The third was just to see how to avoid as many useless classes as possible.

"_So Crowler's class is useless to me, it will be entertaining to watch him try to embarrass me though, so what the hell I'll go anyways. Stein's class is worthless as well, I mean come on I learned the stuff he would teach during my missions in Egypt and other Shadow Games areas. Let's see, who I must be just barely below in dueling scores… Zane Trousdale, Cyber Deck, Strongest monster is the Cyber End Dragon, uses Powerbond for a devastating one hit kill move; he's also the top student currently at Duel Academy. He's my mark of power for now; I'll have to surpass him eventually though it will have to look like a natural progression. Lets see though, who else can give me a great duel. Bastion Misawa: freshman, also Ra Yellow, keen analytic mind, capable of forming counter decks, since he saw my duel and obviously knows little of OZ he'll probably look up as much as he can about the MS and Gundam series of cards. Judging from what I've read so far he should have a deck ready to go by next week at the earliest with the minimum amount of knowledge he currently has on my deck. Alexis Rhodes: Cyber-Angels, unpredictable, focuses on counter attacks, quite beautiful, I can easily see why Kaiba designed the female uniforms like he did. Stupid pervert; I've got to give him props for the school idea though. All in all I've got my work cut out for me if I'm to do my mission without arousing too much suspicion."_

As he was listening to Audiomachine's Blitzkrieg he was startled out of his musings by a tap on his shoulders. He deactivated the feed to his glasses and removed his I-pod earbuds before turning to see who interrupted him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw an embarrassed looking Alexis standing there while every other boy within forty feet was ogling her: "Excuse me, is this seat taken? Every other seat is either taken or next to a pervert." Jaden looked at the group before glaring at them from behind the glasses, a glare that was laced with enough KI to cause them to pass out, he then snorted: "Wimps. Anyways to answer your question, yes, you can have the seat." Alexis smiled gratefully at him before sitting down. Jaden then spoke up: "By the way I don't think we've been properly introduced. The name is Jaden Yuki. Yours?" Alexis blushed: _"He's actually being polite and treating me like a normal person instead of a pile of meat. That makes him better than ninety percent of the guys here. _Alexis Rhodes." Jaden smiled: "Nice name. So why did you become a duelist?" Alexis looked at him weirdly: "What do you mean?" Jaden chuckled: "Sorry. I forgot that you never met my dad, dueling genius and OZ merc that he was. You see he had a philosophy. Everyone joins dueling for one of three basic reasons. There are those that seek strength, meaning that they desire to escape some sort of trouble through dueling. Those that live for pride, meaning they become duelists merely to have the recognition and honor of being duelists. And those that can read the tides of battle, that group is composed of those who fight not only for their own reasons but those who have the ability to react almost instantly and adapt to the changes in a duel. So I ask again. Why did you become a dullest?"

Alexis hesitated for a moment before Jaden cut her off: "Let me guess. The reason is something you can't trust me with yet right?" At Alexis' nod Jaden chuckled: "I understand. So anything you want to talk about while we're waiting to arrive at the island?" Alexis thought for a minute: "Actually I have a favor to as you." Jaden raised an eyebrow but motioned her to continue: "Well you see my brother went missing at Duel academy a while ago. Seeing as how your family has ties to OZ I was wondering if you could find out what happened to him." Jaden pretended to think for a minute before grinning: "Sure why not. It's not like I'll have a need for my family's contacts in OZ this year at least." That caused Alexis to let out a breath she didn't now she was holding: "Thank you. His name is Adacus Rhodes." But before anything else could be said between the two, the Osprey landed at Duel Academy; and after a boring, in Jaden's case, speech about Duel Academy's purpose and the introduction to the staff, during which he was amused and disgusted in equal measures over the perverts who blew back with nose bleeds when they saw Miss Fontaine. At the end of the ceremony he walked back to Ra Yellow after sending two messages to OZ. The first being a request to have someone find out where Adacus is. And the other was to report that he was in position.

R&R


	4. Jaden V Chazz

A.N. The MS deck is his standard one. The Elemental Heroes deck is his 'fun' deck, meaning when he just wants to relax he uses this one. I do not write stuttering. Also whenever he refers to his dad's exploits and wisdom he's talking about himself during his time in OZ.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**The Good, The Beautiful, and "The Chazz"**

**Duel Academy: after the first day Banquet: Woods outside Obelisk Blue**

Jaden was walking along the wooded path around the campus after the Ra Yellow's Banquet. It was good restaurant quality food. Nothing compared to Obelisk Blue probably but it was three star quality for three star duelists.

While he was walking he heard an argument between Alexis and someone who he already mentally dubbed as "Sir Asshole." "For the last time Chazz, I will not go out with you!" "Come on Alexis, at least give me a chance. You might like what you find." Jaden shock his head as he walked into the moonlit clearing where the two obelisks were arguing. When he got there Alexis was walking away; but Chazz reached out and spun her around, clearly intending to finish the argument. Jaden however grabbed Chazz's arm and brought it behind him with a sharp movement: "I believe the lady told you that she wasn't interested."

Alexis breathed a slight sigh of relief, because now Chazz couldn't pursue his line of thoughts. Chazz on the other hand was enraged at the slacker for interfering with his destiny as a Princeton to have the best of everything: "What are you doing here slacker? You should be in Ra Yellow! Not interfering in something that doesn't concern you." Jaden just shrugged his shoulders, for a moment Alexis was worried that he'd leave her alone with the aggravated Princeton but she was relieved when he spoke: "Your point? I consider her a friend and even if I didn't the fact of the matter is that I hate scumbags like you; always thinking that you're superior to others just because you have more money than others. The fact of the matter is that you are worthless. But I'll make a deal with you. If you beat me in a duel then I'll walk away and pretend that I saw nothing. If I win on the other hand: you must agree to leave Alexis and any other girl who says that they're not interested alone. Deal?" While Alexis was somewhat annoyed at the deal she saw the benefits and didn't speak up. Chazz was already in his own little world of what he would do with Alexis and readily agreed.

The two the activated their disks to begin.

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

Jaden's hand: one MS Leo, one MS Aries, one Gundam Seraphim (Lvl. 9, Machine, Light, Effect: This monster gains 1000 attack and defense for every card in your graveyard. 4000 Atk/ 4000 Def), Call of Romafeller [Ritual: If you have either: Gundam Seraphim, Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom, Gundam Sandleon Custom, Gundam Derringer Arms, or Gundam T'ien-Lung on the field then you can summon all of the others to the field without paying tributes. (Only used when all five are in the deck)], MS Ambush (Trap: Stops your opponent's attack and allows a new MS or Gundam to be summoned, this card cannot be destroyed by effects.). Chazz had: one Imperial Wrath's Miracle, one Armored Dragon, one Dragon Mail Knight, one Light and Darkness Dragon, and one Dragon's Devil Eyes. Chazz went first, what he drew was Sparkling of the Light Dragon. Chazz smirked, "I play Sparkling of the Light Dragon! Now I sacrifice two dragons from my hand to summon: the one, the only, Light and Darkness Dragon!"(2800 Atk/ 2400 Def)

Alexis started panicking internally when she saw Chazz play the Light and Darkness Dragon, Jaden on the other hand was grinning: "Nice card there rich boy. Don't think that will win you the duel though." Jaden's cocky exclamation broke Chazz from his day dream and caused Alexis to stop panicking. Jaden then drew another Leo. Jaden then started his play: "I Summon MS Leo in defense mode!" A green version this time appears: "I then place one card face down (MS Ambush) and end my turn." Chazz however let his arrogance once again speak for him: "Hah! Your monster is worthless! (Draws Dragon's Treasure) I'll have my Light and Darkness Dragon attack your Leo!" The dragon went to attack but before it could: "I activate my MS Ambush! This card stops your attack and allows me to summon any MS or Gundam from my hand, deck, or graveyard. And I choose my Gundam Seraphim!" A large white and gold angel looking mech with a beam saber in its hands appeared forcing Light and Darkness Dragon to cease its attack.

Chazz stumbled back when he saw the Angelic Gundam standing there: _"That slacker managed to summon a monster more powerful then mine!"_ Alexis on the other hand was extremely relieved to see that monster, it seemed to represent her hope in being left to choose who she wanted to be with and not be pressured by people like Chazz. Chazz ended his turn without playing any cards because of his shock at having seen that monster appear. Jaden grinned: "This is end game! I sacrifice my Leo and send another four cards to the graveyard to increase my Seraphim's attack to 7000!" This caused Chazz's knees to buckle slightly. "Now attack his Light and Darkness Dragon with Celestial Slash!" The Angel flew through the distance and quickly slashed the dragon destroying it and dropping Chazz's Life Points all the way down to Zero.

Jaden then spoke as soon as the field cleared: "So you going to up hold your end of the deal or not?" Chazz grit his teeth but nodded. Alexis smiled happily to herself before they went their seperate ways.

R&R


	5. Professor's Plan and yet another bet

A.N. The MS deck is his standard one. The Elemental Heroes deck is his 'fun' deck, meaning when he just wants to relax he uses this one. I do not write stuttering.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Idiot Professor's plan, and Bet**

**A random hallway during PE: Two days later**

Professor Crowler was stalking down the halls in an extremely foul mood. Not only had the slacker humiliated him but also Chazz Princeton and gotten closer to the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes; but he also slept through class and _still_ managed to successfully answer the questions he was asked. On top of that he had the audacity to humiliate him, Priofessor Crowler, in front of his entire class!

**Flashback to yesterday: Crowler's class**

It was an ordinary day for Crowler. He had been teaching those unworthy of his time as well as those who were the best in the school. Crowler was still in a bad mood from his defeat at the hands of the new Ra member. As his eyes roved the student body he noticed that Syrus Truesdale was slightly panniky so he decided to get his daily does of entertainment from the Slifer Slackers. So with a grin he cleared his throat: "Syrus Truesdale! What are the alternate ways someone win a match?" Syrus jumped in his seat before answering: "Well there's Exodia, and um..." Croweler just laughed, as did the majority of non-slifers: "Well it seems that the dueling gene skiped you. It's not that big a deal though, I mean you will only never be as good as your brother." But before he could continue trolling he heard the voice of the student he was starting to hate the most, Jaden Yuki: "Hey teach! I don't think that the book as all the ways to win, after all my Space Battleship Libra is a five turn win card! There is also a few other ways but I doubt that any one here will have to deal with any of them so what's the point of asking? Also wouldn't it be more productive to have duels in which we face our equals to learn from?" At this the entire class room fell silent in shock. Crowler though was chewing on his handcerchief.

**Flashback over:**

Crowler was now because of all this not only in a foul mood, but a plotting mood as well. "_How to get that slacker kicked out of Duel Academy? Ah I know! I'll make him get caught peeping on Alexis! Yes… Knowing her hatred of perverts, she'll turn him in causing his expulsion! I just need to write a fake letter from Alexis to that slacker and I'll have the perfect bait!"_

**Men's Locker rooms: After Crowler puts his plan in motion**

Jaden was at his locker and found a note in it. _"From Alexis huh… Interesting… No way this is legitimate. I'll go anyways… Might be fun to find out who has it in for me."_ With that thought he finished getting into his normal uniform and walked out, bumping into Syrus Truesdale on the way. The two of them had become friends yesterday after Jaden stood up to Crowler for him. "Hey Jay, what's up?" Jaden smirked: "Nothing much Sy. I got a note from Alexis that I'm pretty sure is a fake." after Syrus read the letter he spoke about his misapprehensions: "Jaden, I think you're right. But what are you going to do? I mean if you go you might be kicked out of school if caught." The former OZ soldier smirked: "If they went through all the trouble to bait me I might as well accept their bait and spring my own trap. Do you want to come along Syrus? It should be entertaining since I'll be using my 'for fun' deck." That puzzled Syrus but he did agree.

**That night outside the Obelisk dorms:**

When they arrived at the spot they were gifted with a sight that most men would die of blood loss from; Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy in the nude coming out of the lake to go to their dorm. Syrus passed out from blood loss, but Jaden after the briefest of glaces locked his gaze on their faces. But he had noticed their figures. Alexis had a pair of borderline C-cups, an angelic face, a shaven nether region, and the all the right curves. Jasmine and Mindy could pass off for twins except for different hair colors. The both had borderline b-cups, both had natural hair color, and the majority of the right curves. They had been talking about something when Alexis spotted them and quickly covered up as best she could, Mindy and Jasmine quickly followed suit, while glaring daggers at him: "Jaden, you pervert!" Jaden quickly put his hands up defensively: "Not my fault that someone planted a bogus letter in my locker that told me to come here now is it? Besides you girls obviously have nothing to be ashamed of from what I could see. Before you three go nuclear on me I have a bet for you. Well three actually. First though I think you should get dressed, unless you like giving me a free show of course." The three girls blushed and glared at him: "Turn around first Jaden. After we're dressed we'll talk."

After they got dressed again Alexis began to act as the spokeswoman for the group: "Against my better judgment, I'll bite Jaden what are these bets?" Jaden smiled as disarmingly as he could: "The first is that one of you can tell whose hand writing this note is." He then handed Alexis the note; which she quickly read, and which caused her eyes to widen as well as those of her companions: "This is Professor Crowler's Hand writing! But why would he forge a note like this?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed the note again: "My guess is that he's still pissed at me beating him in a duel. The second bet is that you no longer want to turn me and Syrus in to be suspended as much." The three girls nodded, completely surprised by the accuracy of Jaden's guesses: "The final bet is?" Here Jaden's smile turned into a mischievous smirk: "A duel. If I win we all forget this happened and give Crowler a hard time the next time we see him; but if you win I'll strip, after all you gave me a show so it's only fair. So what do you say?"

It took several minutes for Alexis to get her stuttering and blushing under control enough to accept: "Fine, but in addition if I win you will be our servant for a month." Syrus had woken up during the conversation and was extremely nervous from the conversation that was happening, but before he could speak up Jaden and Alexis activated their duel-disks.

**Alexis: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Jaden: 4000 Lifepoints**

Jaden grinned contentedly as the duel started: "Ladies first." Alexis returned the grin: "With pleasure."

Jaden's hand: Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Polymerization, Skyscraper, and Warrior Returning Alive.

Alexis' hand: Cyber Blader, Cyber Tutu, Warrior Returning Alive, Polermization, Doble Passé, and drew Blade Skater.

"I play Cyber Tutu in Attack mode! I then place two cards face down (Doble Passé and Warrior Returning Alive) and end my turn." Jaden smiled as he drew Pot of Greed: "I activate Pot of Greed! I now can draw two more cards (Elemental Hero Bubble Man and Bubble Blaster). I summon Elemental Hero Bubble Man it attack mode! Next I equip him with Bubble Blaster doubling his attack points. Go bubble Man destroy her Cyber Tutu with Bubble Barrage!" Alexis smirked: "I activate Doble Passé! Your attack becomes a direct attack and I can attack you directly right now with Cyber Tutu's Pirouette!" The two monsters attacked their wielders' opponents causing a small explosion in Bubble Man's case and a *ehem* _Low Blow_ to Jaden in Tutu's case.

**Jaden: 3000**

**Alexis: 2400**

Jaden then spoke in a higher pitched voice: "That sucks. Anyways thanks to Bubble Man's special ability I draw two more cards (Hero Barrier and A Hero Emerges) and place them both face down and end my turn." By now his voice was slightly back to normal. Alexis smirked as she drew Etoile Cyber: "I play Polymerization; to fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader! Now Cyber Blader destroy his Bubble Man with Spinning Purriote!" But when Cyber Blader attacked she only destroyed Bubble Blaster: "Nice try Alexis but Bubble blaster is destroyed instead of Bubble Man and I suffer no battle damage. My turn now," he drew Elemental Hero Sparkman: "I play Polymerization! And I use it to fuse together Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! And since I now have two Monsters your Cyber Blader can be destroyed in battle!"

Alexis smirked: "You seem to have forgotten that when you have those two monsters my Cyber Blader doubles her attack points." This time it was Jaden who smiled: "Actually you seem to have forgotten something. My Thunder Giant can destroy any Monster with less original attack points then he has by discarding one card." That caused Alexis to stumble back a bit: "Less Original attack… But then that means…" Jaden smiled contentedly at her: "It was a good duel Alexis, but it's over. I discard my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to destroy your Cyber Blader!" Alexis' Cyber Blader detonated in a shower of sparks. "Don't forget that Thunder Giant can still attack. I obviously choose to have him attack you directly. Go Thunder Giant, end this with Voltaic Thunder!" In an explosion caused by a bolt from the blue the duel ended.

**Jaden: 3000**

**Alexis: 0000**

When the smoke cleared Alexis was on her back (Not like that Perverts! That is not for another few chapters at the least); Jaden walked over to where she was and put his hand out to help her up: "Nice duel Alexis, what do you say to a rematch sometime?" Alexis looked up from her position on the ground at Jaden's extended hand and smiled: "I would like that. And about the bet we'll hold up our end." Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly: "I actually forgot about it until you just mentioned it." At this everyone face faulted. When Jaden pulled Alexis up he accidentally pulled to hard causing her lips to smash into his. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds before they were forced to separate for air with blushes staining their cheeks. The two fainted as soon as their brains caught up to what had just happened.

**END of actual chpt**

R&R


	6. Tennis Nut and Fiancees?

A.N. Yet another of my ideas is up. Please check out Pilot in Spira in the Final Fantasy X x Gundam U.C. section. Also I might be messing the timeline up with this chpt but I figure that it's all for the comedy and Romance advancement so why not?

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**A Tennis nut, and Fiancées?**

**Duel Academy: Tennis Court a week later**

Jaden was playing tennis as he was told to do by the staff as an alternate version of gym class, though if asked why Tennis of all things no one could answer why. Nor could they answer what tennis had to do with dueling, so he was slightly annoyed. His contacts in OZ did find out what he needed to though, Atticus Rhodes disappeared years ago in the now abandoned dorm. He knew it was probably nothing that Alexis didn't know so he had them dig deeper and found out that the dorm in question was home to Shadow Games. So he was slightly sure he was in the Shadow Realm, or under the control of some Monster. He knew she wouldn't really appreciate this news so he was thinking of a way to break it to her. Aside from that they had started to hang out and talk as friends and everyone agreed to forget the incident at the lake side. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice until too late that he had sent the tennis ball in just the right trajectory to peg Chazz and bounce off his head to peg Crowler with a low blow and put them in a compromising situation.

While the surrounding student body laughed Crowler instantly narrowed his eyes at Jaden and screamed out in a high pitched tone: "JADEN YUKI! YOU HAVE DETENTION STARTING NOW! YOU WILL BE IN THE CARE OF HARRINGTON ROSEWOOD! NOW I NEED TO GET TO THE NURSES OFFICE AS DOES CHAZZ!" As the two *ahem* wounded walked off the field Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Bastion walked over to him. Bastion spoke with barely hidden mirth mixed with concern: "Well Jaden I have to say that was quite entertaining! However I think that it went too far. After all Harrington might as well be Crowler's butt buddy the way the two of them act so similar towards all non-Obelisk Blues." Syrus and Chumley nodded their agreement to Bastion's assessment of Harrington's character. But Alexis had something to add: "He also has been leering at me and every other girl that comes out here."

Jaden growled in the back of his mind: "Well he's about to get acquainted with my fist if he does it again. Hey, Bastion do you have any idea what his deck is made up of?" Bastion quickly answered: "If I remember he has a deck constructed that makes the Duel play exactly like a Tennis Match, and with a deadly combo of Deuce, Big Server, and Service Ace he is nearly unbeatable to normal duelists. However you have the advantage with your field destroying cards." Jaden nodded his head to show his appreciation before he was whacked on the head by a tennis ball that had been tossed at his head. The group turned to see that it was Harrington who tossed it. He smirked arrogantly before speaking to Alexis: "Why are you hanging around these losers? Why not hang out with someone who is worthy of you?" But before Alexis could respond or Harrington continue his soon to be elitist rant a tennis ball whacked him in his _jewel container_, causing him to double over in pain.

They then heard Jaden speak from his position as he got to his feet: "You know it's arrogant rat bastards like you that make me sick. Assuming your better then others because of the color of your uniform, or you have skill in one point no one else does. The thing is that your strength in a subject might not matter in the grand scheme of things; hell the subject may be irrelevant. However I can tell you don't care about what I'm saying. So I'll cut to the chase. I challenge you to a duel!" Harrington looked stunned for a moment before speaking: "I have no interest in dueling you; unless of course you want to make a bet?" Jaden and Alexis both felt uneasy about the bet, but Jaden answered: "What kind of bet?"

Hornington (Intentional misspelling) then smiled in a way that reminded the two of their respective fan-girls and boys. "The winner will become Alexis' Fiancée!" Jaden quirked an eyebrow before speaking in a tone that had a layer of steel to it: "Even if it were in power to make such a bet it is Alexis' decision on whom she wants to marry. Not mine and definitely not yours." Before Hornington could make himself into an even bigger asswipe horndog; Alexis responded with a grin after realizing that having Jaden as her fiancée, even if unofficial, would save her a lot of harassment from the raging hormones of the Male student body: "Alright I agree with the terms of the bet." Hornington (Last time probably) looked extremely happy and in his own little XXX rated fantasy world, Jaden however raised an eyebrow: "Alexis, why are you risking your ability to choose who you will marry over this?" An aura of death suddenly appeared behind Alexis and she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice: "Oh Jaden, if you don't duel I'll remove what makes you a man. Understood?"

Jaden nodded so fast his head was a blur: "I understand! All right Harrington, I hope your ready for my a-game!" The tennis nut just shook his head in contempt before activating his disk: "The question is whether or not you're ready to lose."

**Jade: 4000 Life Points**

**Harrington: 4000 Lifepoints**

Jaden's hand: Mass Production (Spell Card: Allows you to summon a second MS of the kind you select to the field with no sacrifices, if they are required.), MS Leo, MS Tallgeese, Spirit of an Ace, and Rage of the Lightning Count (Equip Spell: This card adds the attack of the monster that is destroyed by the monster it is equipped to your lifepoints and the monster's attack.).

Harrington's hand: Big Server, Receive Ace, 2 x Smash Ace, and Service Ace. He drew a Giant Racket. He smirked as he had all the cards needed for his victory already: "I summon Big Server in Attack mode!" A cyborg tennis player appeared on Harrington's side of the field. "That's not all I activate Giant Racket!" A massive tennis racket appeared on the back of the Big Server. "I play one card face down (Receive Ace). Then I play Service Ace! Now you have to guess what type of card I'm holding is (Smash Ace)." Jaden thought for a minute: "I'm going to guess it's a monster!" Harrington smirked: "Wrong answer." Jaden's life points then dropped to 2500. The tennis playing Obelisk Blue wasn't done yet: "Next I play Smash Ace! I have to turn over one card and if it's a monster you lose 1,000 more life points!" He turned over the top card and it was another Big Server; depleting Jaden's lifepoints down to 1500. "I end my turn." While Harrington clobbered Jaden his friends were watching on the sidelines: "Oh man this is so not lisc! I mean Jay's already lost 2500 points! One more turn like that and its over!" Chumley and Syrus were busy being pessimists, Bastion however decided to speak up: "True. But I rather doubt that Jaden will let him have the chance to do so. After all he seems to have a plan already for this event."

**Jaden's Life points: 1,500**

**Harrington's Life points: 4,000**

True to his words Jaden was relaxed and unconcrened, even as Harrington began his elitist rant which I'll save you from having to hear: when Harrington finished his rant Jaden closed his eyes: "Well you put up a good fight, if you had one more card that could damage my lifepoints then this duel would have ended differently. However this duel is MINE!" The last word came out as a roar as he drew the card he needed Colony Drop (Trap: Destroys every card on the field and deducts 1000 life points for each card destroyed from your opponent's life points.) He opened his eyes and smiled: "I play Colony Drop!" A massive structure roughly thirteen miles long began to fall towards Harrington's side of the field. He drew back in shock: "What is that thing!" Jaden's response chilled his heart: "Colony Drop destroys all cards on the field and deals a thousand lifepoints of damage to you for each card destroyed. Oh and since it's a trap any cards to prevent attacks are useless." Harrington cried out in shock and fear as the massive orbital city crashed on top of him causing a massive detonation and dropping Harrington's lifepoints down to 1,000. The smoke cleared and Harrington staggered to his feet unsteadily but before he could act, a section of the earth exploded up as a green MS Leo rose from the ground and aimed its mg at Harrington. As the MS fired Jaden couldn't resist a final wise crack: "Jaden Wins, Fatality."

**Jaden's Life Points: 1500**

**Harrington's Life Points: 0000**

He then turned to Alexis and asked the question that had been bugging everyone, except for the unconscious tennis player, since she agreed to wager her ability to pick who she would marry on this duel: "Why did you make that bet?" Alexis smirked mischievously: "For three reasons. First, that I would no longer be harassed for dates by people who only want my body. Second, I knew that you would win so I was safe from anything unwanted. Finally, well that's my secret for now." A nearly unnoticeable blush stained her cheeks, fortunately or unfortunately Jaden noticed: _"Is she blushing? But why? She can't be… But still stranger things have happened. But still I don't think she's the type to feel that way yet."_

R&R


	7. The Abandoned Dorm

A.N. This chpt is the Abandoned Dorm chpt. Jaden's friends will have hints of his being an OZ operative through Titan, who knows of Jaden by reputation and Vendetta. Titan also has a deck that I constructed for him, so leave all expectations at the door. This chpt will also reveal a bit of Jaden's past as an OZ operative, and a major antagonist that will fight Jaden through puppets that it possesses.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Abandoned Dorm and the Flash of Lightning**

**Duel Academy: Slifer Red Dorm three days later; Midnight.**

Jaden had convinced the Alexis and Bastion to join the normal group, him Syrus and Chumley, at the Slifer Red dorm for a camp out, seeing as how the dorm was in a state of disrepair enough for it to be considered outside. So here they were, sitting around a large poker table on the bottom floor of the Slifer dorm and passing the time telling Ghost and Scary stories using monster cards; with the, as Jaden termed it, "fear factor" being increased for every star level that the monsters had. Syrus had just done a fairly amusing story, in his opinion at least, about some dirty water in a cave trying to swallow him up. He chuckled as he drew: "That was a good story for a 5 star card. Let's see what I can pull out for my draw." He drew the card Musha Gundam (Monster; 12 Star, Earth, Machine, Effect: This monster can only be summoned when you have no monsters on your field and are losing by 1,000 life points or more. It cannot attack on the turn that is summoned by any means other than discarding three cards to the graveyard. This Monster gains 2,000 attack and defense for each card in your graveyard. 5,000 Atk/Def), this caused everyone to jump slightly. Syrus and Chumley quickly tried to excuse themselves for various bull shit reasons but Jaden wouldn't have it.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to hear of the Second Fall of Babylon? You see several years ago, the Ancient City of Babylon once again rose from the Sand. Their undead duelists began to haunt the desert challenging all that they came across, if you lost your soul was forfeit to the ancient evil that dwelt within the city and your body became food for the Zombie inhabitants of the city. They plagued the Middle East for two years, making the evil grow in power due to the numerous souls sacrificed to their dark deity." The two Slifer Red students were shaking and hugging each other in fear while Alexis and Bastion were on the edge of their seats. Jaden paused for dramatic emphasis before continuing: "Eventually OZ was called in to deal with the Necropolis that Babylon had become. They sent only one operative though, the 'Lightning Count;' the youngest OZ operative in the history of the Corporation. It took him a while to get to Babylon, but when he did he found the city rebuilt to its former grandeur and the Zombie inhabitants going about their days like normal people."

"However when he got into the city the Zombies began to attack him. He used his skills to easily make his way through the city, eliminating the Zombies with anything he could. After hours of fighting his way through seemingly endless horrors he found himself in the main temple. In the center was a Machine Card, Necron Lord of the Host (12 Stars, Darkness, Machine, Effect: This card can summon Four Necron Warrior Tokens, 1400 Atk and Def, per turn. This monster can instantly destroy all non machine Monsters of lesser level then it. 5,000 Atk/ 6,000 Def). It had apparently possessed the inhabitants of the ancient city and turned them to its service. He knew what he had to do, he had to destroy the card, or at least get it away from the Temple."

"However before the Count could act, the caretaker of the temple challenged him to a shadow game. It was a brutal match that lasted for an hour, the two trading blows and spells quickly. Whenever one's lifepoints dropped a part of their body would become part machine, to serve as a vessel for the Necron Lord's will. He finally one when he played Colony Drop. But the nightmare was not over yet; the Necron Lord attempted to posses him. Their souls clashed higher and higher until finally the Count won. When he awoke from his unconsciousness he found this card on his chest in place of the Necron Lord of the Host."

The group was shocked at this story and descended into a comfortable silence. Alexis broke this silence: "How do you know this?" Jaden just smiled impishly: "My dad and I still have contacts in OZ so I was able to find out easily." At that point they heard banner's somewhat creepy laugh echo as he appeared between the two Slifers. What happened next was exactly what Jaden hopped would happen, Banner joined in and told them of the Abandoned Dorm; thus giving him an excuse to bring up going there, mostly to see if he could find out how Atticus disappeared.

What they did not know was that Crowler had been listening in and had come up with another "ingenious" plan to remove Jaden from the academy. He would hire Titan to scare Jaden into leaving the Academy. (The meeting was Cannon)

**Abandoned Dorm: 2 more days later**

Jaden whirled around when he heard a scream that his brain quickly identified as Alexis. He sub consciously snarled when he heard it. He had offered to stay and keep her company when he found her placing flowers at the gate, but no she refused. Now he, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley had to find her in a crappy knock off of every Haunted Mansion ever. So Jaden was somewhat pissed, but at the same time he was concerned for her safety. When they finally found her she was trussed up and gagged on a chair facing them, she was out cold but unmolested as far as Jaden could tell. An ominous shadow then fell on them, when they turned they saw a monstrously sized man in a trench coat and mask standing there.

The man grinned evilly: "When I accepted the contract to scare Jaden Yuki away from this academy I never expected this. I never expected that you would be the one I swore vengeance against. Tonight I shall have my revenge, in a Shadow Game! Or you will never see your friend again due to powerful Shadow Wards around her that will only dissipate if you accept!" The man had activated his duel disk during his semi-psychopathic rant. Jaden smirked as he activated his duel disk: "You'll have to be more specific. I have a hell of a lot of mother fuckers who have sworn vengeance against me." At this point Alexis had woken up enough to be aware of what was happening.

**Jaden: 4000 Life points**

**Titan: 4,000 Life Points**

Jaden's hand: MS Tallgeese, MS Tallgeese II (Lvl. 6, Light, Machine, Effect: Tallgeese II can be summoned without paying a sacrifice as long as at least one card is in either player's graveyard. This card also gains five hundred atk and def for each card in your grave. 2500 Atk/ 2000 Def), MS Tallgeese III (Lvl. 7, Machine, Light, Effect: By dropping this card's attack by half for one turn it can attack your opponent directly. Also if both Tallgeese I and II are in the grave the atk and def of this monster are doubled. 3000 Atk/ 3000 Def), Dawn of the New Era (Spell: Pay 1,000 life points. All cards in play are destroyed when this card is played. You can then summon a MS or Gundam to the field instantly.), and Tenryo (Equip Spell: Triples the attack of Musha Gundam and allows it to attack your opponent directly.)

Titan's hand: Armageddon (Field Spell: Destroys all cards in play. This card then increases the attack and defense of all Fiend type monsters by 1500.), Phantom Soldier (Fiend, Darkness, lvl 4, Normal. Description: A blue muscle-bound sword wielding Demon, he is one of the thousands of his kind who serve as Hell's vanguard. 1400 atk and def.), Phantom Captain (Fiend, Darkness, lvl 7, Effect: This monster can call up to three Phantom Soldiers to its side from your hand, deck, or graveyard. 2500 atk/ 1500 def), The Destroyer (Fiend, Darkness, lvl 12, Effect: This monster can only be summoned by removing three cards from play. 6,000 atk/ 10,000 Def.), Demonic Fury (Equip Spell: This card triples the attack and defense of one Fiend type monster. At the end of the turn the monster is destroyed and you suffer the original attack of the monster as life point damage.), and Fortress of Hell (Field Spell: Increases the attack and defense of all Fiends by 2,000. This card can only be played after Armageddon has been played.). He then drew Dark Sacrifice (Continuous Trap: By sacrificing one card per attack you can negate any attack that your opponent makes.).

With a dark and twisted grin Titan began his turn: "I summon Phantom Soldier in attack mode!" The Blue Demonic foot soldier appeared with its massive cleaver style sword at the ready. He then played a card face down (Dark Sacrifice) and ended his turn. However while this had been going on Jaden's three companions had been smart and freed Alexis but they were quickly restrained by some Demonic looking Growth, causing them to panic somewhat. Jaden though was as cold and calm as ice. He quickly drew MS Ambush before he spoke: "So, you went to _her_ for power. I thought that you Renegade Rare Hunters were made of sterner stuff then that."

Syrus and the others were confused: "Renegade Rare Hunter?" That temporarily brought the two duelists out of their focus; Jaden laughed sheepishly when he realized his friends were still there and Titan chuckled somewhat nervously as well because he had forgotten about his hostage. Jaden then spoke: "A Renegade Rare Hunter is someone who utilizes similar means to the people employed by Marik, but mostly go after law abiding duelists instead of criminals like Marik's bunch do." He then turned back to Titan: "Seriously though, I know you're a Renegade rare Hunter, but what is your issue with me?" Titan roared with anger: 'Don't play innocent! You know what you did! Remember Zanzibar, 2008?"

At this Jaden doubled over laughing and pointed at him: "You…You're the guy….that…that I castrated with a card because you pissed off Pegasus' adopted daughter! Oh I needed that laugh. Anyways I summon MS Tallgeese in attack mode!" The white armored and red crested monster arose from a kneeling position and drew its beam saber: "And I'll have him attack your Phantom Soldier!" Titan smirked: "I activate my face down: Dark Sacrifice! I discard one card(Phantom Captain) to nullify your attack!" Jaden subconsciously snarled: "I place one card face down (MS Ambush) and end my turn."

Titan laughed darkly as he drew Hell's Army (Spell: Summon up to three Fiend type monsters with 7 stars or less. However you cannot attack this turn.): "I play Armageddon!" Thousands of Meteorites crashed into the field turning into small demons that quickly cleared the field of everything. The field then morphed into a blasted red wasteland with numerous rocky spires rising from the ground. Titan's smile then grew even more sinister: "Welcome Jaden Yuki, to Hell on Earth! As you just saw this card destroys everything on the field. However it also increases the attack and defense of all Fiends by 1,500! I play Hell's Army! This card allows me to bring back Phantom Soldier, Phantom Captain, and summon Berserker(lvl 7, Fiend, Darkness, Effect: For every 'Phantom' in play or in the grave this card gains 500 attack and defense. 3000 Atk and 1,000 Def.) in attack mode!" The three blue Demons then rose from the ground in their portals. The Captain looked like the Soldier but with heavy armor covering his form and a double edged two handed cleaver with two spikes at the end of the blades. The Berserker though was the same size as the Mobile Suit cards and was covered in golden armor with a massive axe the size of Jaden's entire body. The monsters attack jumped up to 2,900; 4,000; and 5,500 respectively.

But before Jaden's friends could panic too much Jaden commented on the card: "That is one powerful card combo. However you can't attack this turn because of Hell's Army's effect." Titan was unable to keep a snarl out of his voice as he responded: "True. But I can wait one more turn to send your soul to my Mistress!" Jaden just raised an eyebrow, as he drew his Musha Gundam card: "Did you say something Titan? I couldn't hear you for all the hot air you were blowing! I play Dawn of a New Era, by paying one thousand lifepoints all cards on the field are destroyed! But that's not all! I summon Musha Gundam in attack mode! Next I place one card face down (Tenryo)." After the hellish field and its inhabitants were destroyed a Red Samurai Armored Gundam appeared with a trident in its hands, a Katana at its side, a Naginata on its back, and what appeared to be an old fashioned flit lock musket also on its back. Musha Gundam's total attack is currently 11,000. Titan drew back in fear, the only monster that he had that had a chance to defeat that monster was his Destroyer card; but he didn't have enough cards to discard to summon it! He threw down a smoke bomb and attempted to escape, but before he could he felt a presence overwhelm him.

When the smoke cleared Titan was walking back into the Arena, but his eyes were glowing a sickly yellow with a slit-like pupil. When he spoke it grated against their nerves as he reactivated his disk: **"I apolo**gize for **my paw**n's attempt to **flee. This Shadow** game **shall** cont**inue!**" The possessed duelist then drew Darkest Ritual (Ritual Spell: Removes three cards from the user's grave yard to summon the Destroyer.) (Currently Titan has 6 cards in his grave and Jaden has 3). The creature smiled maliciously: **"I pla**y Darkes**t Ritual!** This allows me **to remove thre**e cards from my graveyard** to summon The Destroyer!"** A massive dragon that seemed to be made of lava appeared out of a raging portal of Hell Fire. Alexis was horror struck by these creatures that Titan kept playing, they seemed to tear at her sanity; Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley weren't fairing much better either. But the possessed duelist then suppressed them even further: **"I then equip my Destroyer **with Demonic Fury! **At the end of my turn the Destroyer is destroyed and I suffer its attack points as **damage however you won't survive that **long!"** The massive molten dragon then grew twice as large before its eyes turned a blood red; 18,000 Atk. Titan then motioned his monster to attack; but Jaden was ready for this. "I equip Tenryo to Musha Gundam!" Said Monster then grabbed a massive Nodachi with a golden wrapped handle and a golden hand guard, which increased his attack to 33,000! Causing the Duel to end rather dramatically with the Dragon being beheaded and Titan's body being swallowed by a portal much like the ones from which his monsters had.

Alexis spoke for everyone when she said: "Jaden, we need to talk."

End.

**Finalized Harem:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine

Dark Magician Girl

Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

And Yasmin (Grave Keeper's Assailant)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	8. The Truth  Omake

A.N. This is a filler chpt where Jaden's friends will find out about him being the Count. Also this is where Jaden and Alexis are told that they have to do a Tag-Team duel against the Paradox brothers. Finally this is where Crowler gets his just deserts for being the Ass-Wipe that he is.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Revelation of Lightning**

**Abandoned Dorm:**

Jaden pulled a larger than normal metal toothpick from his pocket and started chewing on it: "I assume that you have questions. So ask them. I promise that I will answer to the best of my abilities." Sirus, Chumley, and Bastion silently agreed to let Alexis ask all the questions, mostly because she looked ready to murder them if they didn't. She glared at him: "Who was that man, and what was it that possessed him?"

Jaden looked thoughtful: "The man himself was known as Titan. As I said earlier he was a renegade Rare Hunter. He was involved in a job I was hired to do by I.I. Inc. What that job was I can not say for reasons of professional secrecy. But the one that possessed him was a Duel Spirit, The Deceiver. Also Known as Dark Yubel or Yubel's dark half depending on who you are."

Alexis spoke in a startled tone: "You mean duel spirits are real? Also as far as I know there is no The Deceiver card." Jaden frowned around his toothpick: "That's because it should have never existed. She was created as a result of my foolish wish to have Yubel become more balanced or evolve into a different card. Because of that Yubel was sent into space aboard the Kaiba Corp vessel. While she was in space she spilt into two different cards: The Deceiver, who is her evil and her anger and hatred, and Uriel, her goodness and purity. Both are powerful in their own right, but polar opposites in everything. I have yet to find either card. But to answer your first question: yes, they are all too real in so cases."

Jaden's friends were somewhat disturbed by the calmness with which he spoke and acted; this was not the normal Jaden that they were used to. Alexis was mostly focused on wringing as many answers out of him as possible to care overly much: "Who are you really Jaden? You know too much to be a normal student like us." Jaden just chuckled as he moved the tooth pick to the other side of his mouth: "You could say that I'm not. I would have been a normal student if something hadn't happened before the exam."

The four plus Crowler, who had arrived right as Jaden had began to answer Alexis' question, were hanging on his words. Like the good mercenary he is Jaden held his audience's attention just long enough before continuing: "I received a call from my former employers; you may have heard of them, OZ Corp. Up until three years ago I was the Lightning Count. But anyways I was given a contract from Kaiba Corps to serve as a 'watcher or guardian' for this school while I'm here and report in on what needs changing as well as making sure nothing horrible happens."

Jaden grinned around his toothpick: "Any more questions?" bastion was the one to speak up this time: "Define horrible." Jaden chuckled: "Oh I don't know. A repeat of the incident that turned this place into the abandoned dorm, the entire female student body being raped, a serial murderer getting loose, or maybe an apocalyptic showdown over the fate of the world against a madman who controls cards that rival the Egyptian God Cards. Take your pick."

The students were shocked at Jaden's apathy as he spoke of things that would make a horror movie. They left in silence; never encountering Crowler, who had been taken by a strange kabuki masked man.

**The Next Day: Chancellor Shepard's office**

The five students were standing in various states of mind in front of Shepard's desk. Sirus and Chumley were terrified; Bastion was nervous and Alexis wasn't doing much better. But Jaden was Calm and collected; he was even listening to some music while waiting, "Won't Back Down/Bring You Hell Remix" by Fuel. Shepard turned to them with a subtle scowl: "Yesterday's events were a disater. If Crowler were here he would have pushed for your expulsion. But he is not, so I have decided that Alexis and Jaden will have a Tag Team Duel against the paradox Brothers two days from now. This is not only a punishment for being out past curfew but a chance to show your skills."

While Alexis was stunned at the momentous oportunity she and Jaden were being given, Jaden had another reaction. He narrowed his eyes before speaking in a suspicion laden tone: "Level with me Chancelor, not as a teacher would with a student. But as two professionals. Who's idea is it for us to duel the paradox Brothers?" Shepard chuckled: "For the record it was my idea; but off the record Kaiba wanted to test you. He wants to see if you have the skills to not only fight and win when at a disadvantage, which will surely be in when you face the Paradox Brothers, but to see if you can win while ensuring that your partner survives the duel as well."

Jaden just let out a frustrated sigh before turning to Alexis: "So are we going to work on coming up with a way to defeat the Brothers or not?" Alexis nodded as the two of them left to plan and synchronize their decks enough to work together.

**Omake: Crowler's punishment**

When Crowler awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was tied to a steel chair, naked, with a pair of circular saw blades in position to castrate him if he got an erection, a pair of large shadowed cages with some unknown animals in them, and a large flat screen. The screen flickered to life and revealed a porcelain white Kabuki Mask wearing man; he spoke with a distorted voice: _"Hello Professor Crowler. Your ego, prejudice, and hatred nearly cost five students their lives last night. As your punishment for the next twenty four hours you will be forced to watch the most erotic porn possible. But here's the catch, while you are watching those saw blades will rotate and move back and forth in an attempt to castrate you; on top of that every hour a mind controlled chimpanzee will be released to beat you. If you can survive these twenty four hours you will emerge a better man. Good luck."_

As the TV winked out it switched over to the promised porn, and almost immediately Crowler's mini-me sprung to life as the blades began to spin. It was only through will power he was able to restrain it. The one of the cages opened and a Chimp charged him. As the Chimpanzee jumped Crowler could only think one thing: _"It's going to be a long twenty four hours."_

End.

**Finalized Harem:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine

Dark Magician Girl

Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

And Yasmin (Grave Keeper's Assailant)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	9. Paradox Bros prt 1

A.N. Welcome to the Paradox Brothers' duel! This should be my best work yet, so it's a two parter.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Paradoxical Brothers**

**Academy Arena: Two Days Later**

The stadium was packed to capacity with students and faculty as they awaited the start of the Duel between the Paradox Brothers and the "Queen of Obelisk Blue" along with "Count of Ra Yellow." The two had been given their titles from how they behaved and how they never officially lost a duel. They were the very symbol of what Duel Academy strived to create, and now they were going up against the best Tag-team duelists in the world.

And as usual the two entered in their usual Kung-Fu style way. With the flipping and the jumping and the finishing each others sentences, to be honest Jaden couldn't care less about what they had to say. Something that he made abundantly clear when he spoke in a lazy drawl: "Huh? You say something?" The entire stadium froze at the shear stupidity of the moment, but the two brothers turned completely white before gaining big demonic heads and yelling simultaneously: "How can you ignore our introduction? You must be taught a lesson in respect!"

Jaden sweatdropped before he responded: "Hey don't get me wrong, your intro is cool and all, but it gets old after the tenth time seeing it. Maybe you should add variations to it. Like in one you have kabuki music playing in the background or in another you have the Gate Guardian appear behind you."

The two brothers quickly wrote down Jaden's idea before activating their duel disks. The tag team of Alexis and Jaden both activated their disks a second later.

**Jaden & Alexis: 8000 Life Points**

**Para & Dox: 8000 Life Points**

Jaden's hand: MS Tallgeese, MS Aries, Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom (Lvl. 9, Machine, Darkness, Effect: This monster can launch direct attacks on your opponent. 3500 Atk/ 3500 Def), MS Ambush, and Rage of the Lightning Count.

Alexis' hand: MS Zaku (Lvl 3, Machine, Earth, Effect: On the turn this Monster is destroyed, even if sacrificed, summon one Zaku II to the field. 1000 Atk, 0 Def.), MS Gelgoog (Lvl 7, Machine, Darkness, Effect: This monster can attack your opponent directly. 2000 Atk, 1500 Def.), MS Zaku II Custom (Lvl 8, Machine, Light, Effect: This monster deals five hundred lifepoints of damage to your opponent every time a battle occurs. When this card is lost as a result of battle, summon one MS Z'Gok Custom to the field. 3000 Atk, 2500 Def.), Rise of the Comet (Spell: Instantly call forth one MS Zaku II Custom for the cost of 500 life points.), and Zeonic Zeal (Trap: If you are about to lose more then 2000 lifepoints gain twice as many as you are about to lose.).

Para's hand: Guardian's Stone Minion (Lvl 5, Warrior, Earth, Description: An ancient Chinese Warrior who sold his soul to the Gate Guardian in return for Immortality. Now he serves as one of the numberless horde that makes up the Guardian's Army. 1500 Atk, 1500 Def), Guardian's Shock Trooper (Lvl 7, Warrior, Thunder, Description: A living embodiment of lightning formed into a warrior by Saga of Thunder to ensure a limitless army of skilled warriors. 2500 Atk, 1700 Def.), Guardian's Gate (Field Spell: All monsters with the word 'Guardian' in its name gains 1000 attack and defense. When this card is destroyed summon Final Guardian.), Monster Reborn, and Sword of the Guardian (Equip Spell: Doubles the Attack and Defense of either Gate Guardian, Dark Guardian, or Final Guardian. When a monster equipped with this card is attacked destroy this card instead to nullify all damage and keep your monster.).

Dox's hand: Guardian's Water Minion: (Lvl 4, Warrior, Water, Effect: When this monster is destroyed summon two more 'Guardian's' monsters to the field, regardless of level. 1250 Atk, 1350 Def.) Guardian's Wind Assassin (Lvl 6, Warrior, Wind, Description: A ninja made entirely of Wind. He is as silent as he is deadly. 2500 Atk, 100 Def.), Sanga of Thunder, Gate Guardian, and Polymerization.

Jaden went first, he drew Mass Production. He smirked as he began his turn: "I summon MS Aries in Attack Mode!" The transformable MS dropped from the sky before its legs unfurled and it stood up. It looked sort of like a pilot version of the Leo but with side mounted boosters/gun pods. "I then activate Mass Production! This allows me to summon another Aries." An identical monster joined the first Aries, but Jaden wasn't done yet: "I'll place one card (MS Ambush) face down and end my turn; your turn Dox."

Said member of the Paradox brothers chuckled: "And I shall make it a turn to remember!" He drew Suijin. "I summon Guardian's Water Minion in attack mode!" An ancient Chinese warrior made entirely of water and armed with a spear formed out of the very air. The audience was already on the edge of their seats from the fact that Jaden would always pull uncommon or unheard of cards out, but that was a new card that Dox just played. The second member of the Paradox team grinned: "That ends my turn." Para nodded to his brother: "An excellent move brother! Soon these fools will feel our power!"

Alexis' eye twitched at the fact that their opponents were underestimating them as she drew Space Fortress Solomon (Field Spell: Increases the attack and defense of all MS by 1,000 points. When destroyed summon one Zeong.). With a slight smirk she began her turn: "I play Rise of the Comet to summon MS Zaku II Custom in attack mode!" A red mobile suit with cables on its legs and arms descended to the battlefield in a blazing comet like reentry. When it arose from the ground its single red mono eye traversed back and forth before locking on the Water Minion. The shock was palatable through the stadium.

**With Jaden's three other friends:**

Syrus and Chumley were extremely confused by the cards that Dox and Alexis had played, they were unknown to them. Bastion on the other hand recognized the cards easily, a fact that he made clear: "Those are two extremely rare series that they're using." Chumley just looked lost but Sirus seemed to understand what Bastion was saying: "What series do you mean?" Zane, who was sitting above them, broke in: "He means that the Paradox brothers are using the Guardian Force set, which is focused mostly around Gate Guardian and other key monsters. Alexis however seems to have gotten her hands on a Zeonic deck."

That confused the three non-Obelisks. Sirus timidly asked his brother the question on everyone's mind: "What's Zeonic?" Zane chuckled: "Zeonic Corporation is OZ's sister company. They are more low key in their operations and have a quite profitable front company; you may have heard of them Anaheim Electronics." That revelation shocked them but before they could continue talking like old women about shit that you probably don't care about the Duel began to get more intense.

**Back with the duel:**

Alexis grinned as she took in the shocked looks of the two professionals before her; she then pulled out yet another shock: "I play Space Fortress Solomon, and end my turn!" The field behind her warped into space with a massive asteroid base shaped slightly like a 't' appeared out of the blackness. Then the three MS gained one thousand points each, raising them to 2,000 and 4,000 respectively for the twin Aries and MS Zaku II Custom. The two brothers were shocked by the power of said monsters but Para laughed when he drew his card, A Worthy Foe Appears (Spell: If you have no monsters on your field you can summon a monster with roughly equal strength to that of your opponent's strongest monster's original attack points.). "Your move while good just allowed me to play this! Go; A Worthy Foe Appears, and reveal the Gate Guardian!" The massive monster arose from the ground with the elements raging as it roared out its defiance.

While Jaden was impressed by the move he was also disappointed in their ability to count. But before he could comment Para chuckled: "But I'm not done yet. I play Guardian's Gate! Making my Guardian's attack 4750! But that's not all; I will next equip my monster with Sword of the Guardian, doubling his attack!" First a massive Chinese style gate appeared, then a massive Chinese great sword appeared in both hands of the Guardian. The attack points then jumped to 9500 as it gave a practice swing. "This duel has only just begun!" Dox continued his brother's statement: "But you are already doomed!"

Jaden responded with a snarl: "Not if I can do anything about it! _And the way things are going, I'm not sure I can!"_

Cliff Hanger!

**(This will show up until I actually have the Harem Members all together.) Finalized Harem:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine

Dark Magician Girl

Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

And Yasmin (Grave Keeper's Assailant)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	10. Paradox Bros Prt 2

A.N. Welcome to the Paradox Brothers' duel Part 2! Sit back and relax. This is not overly long but it was a fun chpt to write.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Paradoxical Brothers Part 2**

**Academy Arena:**

**Jaden & Alexis: 7500 Life Points**

**Para & Dox: 8000 Life Points**

Jaden's hand: MS Tallgeese, Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom, and Rage of the Lightning Count. Jaden's Field: two MS Aries in attack mode and MS Ambush face down.

Alexis' hand: MS Zaku, MS Gelgoog, and Zeonic Zeal. Alexis's Field: Space Fortress Solomon and MS Zaku II Custom in attack mode.

Para's hand: Guardian's Stone Minion, Guardian's Shock Trooper, and Monster Reborn. Para's field: Guardian's Gate, Sword of the Guardian, and Gate Guardian in attack mode.

Dox's hand: Suijin, Guardian's Wind Assassin, Sanga of Thunder, Gate Guardian, and Polymerization. Dox's Field: Guardian's Water minion.

It was Jaden's turn, and as he drew his card he prayed that it would be the one needed to turn the duel around. Otherwise the sheer power of the powered up Gate Guardian would end the duel by Para's next turn. There was only one card that could ensure victory, and he drew it. Jaden smirked: "This duel will be over in two turns at the most. I summon MS Tallgeese in attack mode!" The white MS rose from the ground with its beam saber drawn. "Next I'll attack with your life points directly with my two Aries!"

The two aerial MS rose above the field and fired their weapons dropping his opponent's life points by four thousand.

**With the peanut gallery, aka support characters:**

Jaden's move caused his friends to break out into smiles. They had been worried for a second there, but his move proved that he was still in complete control of the duel. Even with the nigh unstoppable Gate Guardian out they had lost half of their lifepoints. And if the four of them were betting men they would wager that Jaden had everything under control from the very beginning, and was just acting to improve the theatricity of the duel. But before the could talk about the supremely powerful move Jaden just did, the Count of Ra Yellow continued his devastating move.

**Back with the Duelists: (Insert Greatest Battle Music of all Times: Stand Up! Anger)**

"Next I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom." A pitch black form rose from the ground like a zombie, it then took on a more frightening identity. It became a monster on par with the Gate Guardian size wise, pitch black for the most part but with white bone like details on the legs arms and torso, its face was a human skull basically, and it was armed with a three bladed beam scythe.

The appearance of that monster horrified the entire auditorium because of its horrendous appearance. But Jaden wasn't done yet: "Next I play Call of Romafeller, and use it to summon: Gundam Seraphim, Gundam Sandleon Custom (Lvl. 9, Machine, Earth, Effect: This monster can instantly destroy any monster it faces in battle. 3500 Atk/ 3500 Def), Gundam Derringer Arms (Lvl. 9, Machine, Lightning, Effect: This monster can attack up to 5 times a turn. 3500 Atk/ 3500 Def), and Gundam T'ien-Lung (Lvl. 9, Machine, Fire, Effect: This monster can sacrifice itself to give its attack and defense points to any other monster. 3500 Atk/ 3500 Def)!"

And as he finished speaking the entire stadium shook form the power being called to the field. To the immediate left of Deathscythe rose a monster of equal size but completely different; it was mostly white with a crimson red chest and a head with a targeting eye piece, it had two dual Gatling-gun fists, and several missile pods all over the body. This one was the Derringer.

The next to show up arrived in a swirl of sand to the left of Derringer. It too was as large as the Gate Guardian. It was mostly white, had a grey chest, golden trim, and was armed with two multi bladed Shotels. It was Sandleon.

The next to appear appeared in a flash of fire to the immediate right of Deathscythe. A massive machine by anyone's standards. It had grey arms and legs, a jade green torso, and a crimson red ornate Chinese looking mask for a head. It was armed with a double bladed beam trident. That one was designated as the T'ien-Lung.

The final suit descended form the heavens. It too was massive. It was almost completely white, with gold trim and torso, it had four massive angel wings on its back, and it was armed with a single emerald green beam saber. The Seraphim Gundam, the most powerful of the five Gundam cards on the field.

Shook waves rippled through the stadium at the sight of those five powerful machines. Whose attack ranged from 4,500, Deathscythe Derringer T'ien and Sandleon, to 9,000, the Seraphim. It certainly horrified the Paradox Brothers. Not two minutes ago they thought they were guaranteed a victory; now they were almost guaranteed a defeat.

But Para managed to get some of his bravado back: "Although your monsters are impressive they are no match for the Gate Guardian!" That seemed to boost his brother's confidence as well as his own. But Jaden just grinned: "Who said I was done. Sandleon, attack Gate Guardian!"

As the machine charged the monstrous Gate Guardian many wondered if Jaden had lost it. Which Dox voiced: "You fool! Your Sandleon doesn't have the power to stand up to the gate Guardian!" However anything else was cutoff when the Gate Guardian exploded in a massive release of lightning, wind, and water; and the Sandleon just appeared back at Jaden's side.

**Jaden and Alexis' Life points: 2,500**

**Para and Dox's Life points: 4,000**

As the smoke cleared from the explosion Dox spoke with a shaky voice: "How? How did your weaker monster destroy ours and emerge unscathed while you suffered life point damage?" Jaden's amused chuckle reverberated through the stadium: "It's quite simple. Sandleon's special effect destroys any monster it faces in battle irregardless of abilities or strength. True I lose life points but it is worth it."

The announcement of Sandleon's ability caused many to panic. With good reason too, that one monster changed every rule of the game just by existing. Bastion was especially hard hit by this revelation; it meant that every strategy that he had put into his deck was just nullified by this one card. Alexis was ecstatic though, not only had Jaden turned the tide in his usual grandiose way; but they were now all but guaranteed victory.

Jaden smirked before speaking what would end the duel: "Gundam Seraphim, end this now; Blade of Judgment!" The angelic Gundam's beam saber changed color to Gold before it flew straight for Para's undefended half of the field; and with a mighty swing of its sword ended the duel.

As the holograms faded away the sound of one person clapping drew everyone's attention to one spot which was shadowed. From that spot emerged Seto Kaiba, the founder of the academy. To the shock of all in attendance he had a smile on his face from watching the duel.

When he arrived at the platform where the duel had happened he spoke in a relatively loud voice, considering that there was no other noise in the entire building: "Congratulations on your victory, Jaden and Alexis."

Jaden spoke in a somewhat reserved tone: "I don't think you came here merely to congratulate us Mr. Kaiba." Seto just chuckled: "Actually I did, after all its not often I get to see my goddaughter duel."

That actually caused Jaden to yell: "ALEXIS IS YOUR WHAT?"

Chapter Complete!

**Finalized Harem:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	11. You didn't mention this why, and trip in

A.N. Here's the long awaited update. Please enjoy.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**You didn't mention this why and introducing a trip to the Grave**

**Chancellor Shepard's Office, half an hour later:**

Jaden was sitting in one of the chairs in the Chancellor's office with an eye twitch as he looked from an embarrassed Alexis, to the amused duo of Seto Kaiba and Chancellor Sheppard. When he spoke it was in as calm a tone as he could muster, but it also had an audible underlying degree of anger: "So you mean to say that no one thought to tell the mercenary whose code of conduct basically _forbids_ me from getting involved with the client or his family members? That is bull crap!"

He then rolled his neck and looked at the ceiling before speaking out loud: "Why does my life have to be so complicated Lord? Did I offend you in someway?" And then a proverbial light bulb went off over his head: "Wait! I know this is all a dream! So if I pinch my self I'll wake up and awake to the girl I was thinking of asking out who is definitely not related to Seto Kaiba!"

His little rant caused Alexis to blush an extremely bright red; Seto was torn between laughing at the desperation that Jaden seemed to have to disprove the connection between him and Alexis; on the other hand he wanted to mangle him for thinking of asking Alexis out. So he settled on glaring at Jaden.

Jaden then pinched himself extremely hard, only to find that nothing changed. He then swore mentally as he closed his eyes to think: _"Fuck, looks like this is real. How can I go back to my normal routine now? My code forbids me from consorting with the client or his family… Wait! What if… Yes that would work! Besides Kaiba might not want to pay all that much anyways so it's worth a shot."_

The other occupants of the room watched as his face flashed through several emotions extremely fast before settling on contentment. Alexis realized that this meant that Jaden had come up with some sort of plan on par with his normal devious ones. When our favorite Ra Yellow opened his eyes they had the spark of genius in them that usually spelled doom for his opponents.

He then spoke in a calm tone: "Mr. Kaiba I can no longer accept your company's contract. I will still protect the school as you wanted, but in this case my humanity won over my professional mercenary side. I've been slowly falling for Alexis since we first met, I realized this after my defeat of Harrington; but it took the incident with Titan to make me realize the truth, I have already fallen completely for her."

Alexis was silently crying happily at this revelation, she had been afraid that Jaden wouldn't return her feelings at all; but now her fears seemed groundless. Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously at Jaden, it was clear to everyone that he was debating how to make Jaden "disappear" without raising suspicion. The businessman finally sighed before speaking aloud: "Fine, I accept your resignation. But on the topic of dating my goddaughter I will tentatively allow it, however if you hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands."

Jaden snorted: "Sir I guarantee that if I did something that dumb you wouldn't even be able to find a trace of me because I would more then likely kill myself by jumping into an incinerator."

Kaiba continued to glare at Jaden until he was broken from his one-sided staring contest by Sheppard's hearty chuckle: "It seems that the two of you have worked out your problems then Kaiba. Besides I think it's time to tell them the good news that you had decided on before this conversation."

Kaiba shifted his glare to Sheppard before speaking in a monotone voice: "Jaden Yuki, although I no longer think this is a good idea, you are herby promoted to Obelisk Blue as such your new dorm room will be selected later. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to leave before I do something I might not regret."

As soon as Kaiba left the room Sheppard let out a breath no one knew he was holding, he then chuckled nervously: "I didn't want to say it while your godfather was here Mrs. Rhodes, but the only room available for Jaden would be the one that has the shared TV room with your own."

At this Alexis blushed an extremely bright red while Jaden just scowled: "I can see why you didn't want Mr. Kaiba to know; he would probably kill me if he ever found out that _you_ are putting me within easy striking distance of Alexis if I ever lose control of my hormones. It is extremely unlikely though, well unless she decides to walk around in her bra and panties."

He then left the office leaving a nearly unconscious Alexis and a maniacally laughing Sheppard so he could pack his stuff up so he could move into his new room. When he arrived at his room his other friends, aka annoying support cast who always state the obvious, bombarded him with questions about what Sheppard wanted. When they found out that he had been moved to Obelisk Blue they were shocked.

However as soon as they got over the shock the congratulations started; from Bastion's reserved "Good show," to Chumley's enthusiastic back slap and Sirus' borderline homosexual hug, which Jaden quickly escaped. But not before bonking Syrus on the head and telling him that what he just did was a violation of the "Tenants of Manliness" by Char Aznabal of Zeonic Corp.

At his friends confused expressions he elaborated: "The Tenants of Manliness is Char Aznabal's greatest gift to humanity besides taking down numerous terrorist groups. The Tenants include guidelines for everything from how to deal with Fangirls to annoying employers, from how to treat a woman to how to avoid homosexual situations. Among his guidelines is that you avoid 'crotch to crotch' hugs with other males. Which is what you just did idiot. Now I have to find a hot girl or woman to ogle so I can perform the cleansing ritual that is necessary to restore myself to normal!"

Bastion and the others would have sweat-dropped if it wasn't blatantly obvious that Jaden meant every word he said.

**The next Day: Professor Banner's Class**

The nest day Banner was going on about something pertaining to Alchemy and how that correlated to advanced strategy, Jaden really couldn't understand all the mumbo-jumbo about Alchemy but he understood the advice as it pertained to dueling. Banner was basically handing the class, well those that could "Look underneath the Underneath" as one of his instructors was fond of saying, tips for how to make very potent combos out of seemingly worthless cards.

As class was about to let out Banner called out: "Oh and one more thing my students, tomorrow at six am all those interested can join me for a trip to the ruins on the island which date back to the time of Ancient Egypt and their shadow games. So I would say it shall be quiet the learning experience for all of those that wish to come. We will be leaving from the Slifer Red dorm."

Jaden smirked when he heard that: _"This may be the final piece of the puzzle that I need to find out what happened to Alexis' brother. Perfect, especially since my OZ series is well respected by the other duel spirits if what that one Dark magician said when I was in the Duel Spirit realm."_

Chapter Complete!

**Finalized Harem:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	12. To the Grave and Back

A.N. Here's another long awaited update. I have backups so don't worry if I go down, I will rise under a new name with the stories you have come to enjoy from me. Please enjoy.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**To the Grave and Back**

**Outside the Slifer Red Dorm: The next Day:**

When Jaden arrived outside the dorm along with Alexis there were only three other students there, and to no ones great surprise they were Chumley Sirus and Bastion. Jaden chuckled: "So I assume that Chumley and Sirus got dragged into this by Banner; however Bastion, you probably decided to go along just to learn something new."

The two Slifers chuckled nervously as Jaden correctly said what happened, while Bastion merely narrowed his eyes before speaking: "And what's your and Alexis' reason."

Jaden chuckled before responding: "Well I'd guess Alexis' reason is one of three different options, the first is that she is just interested in what's there. Second is that she just wants to be near me, but that may be my ego talking." This prompted Alexis to bop Jaden in the head for his idiotic comments, eliciting some chuckles from the others in attendance.

Bastion then spoke back up after getting his own chuckles under control: "So what's the third reason?"

Jaden chuckled: "Well what archeological expedition is complete without the obligatory hot intern, professor, or tomb raider?" Once again Alexis decided to punish Jaden for his stupidity by hitting him in the head.

Before Jaden could get revenge Professor Banner appeared, in a very creepy manner that almost made Jaden swear that the professor was a vampire or some other being that could phase through trees and other solid objects. However before he could think any more about the creepy professor's appearance the group left to check out the ruins.

Along the way there were a few misadventures; including Chumley losing his back pack, which was filled with enough food for ten people, to the chimpanzees that inhabited the island; Baner's pizza being eaten by the cat; and Sirus nearly 'drowning' because of his heavy pack in one inch of water after falling over in a crossing area in a stream.

When they finally arrived at the ruins it was noon, shortly after arriving Jaden split off to check if there was anything that would help him find Atticus. Sadly enough there was nothing, and so he headed back to the group. However before he could find them a weird celestial event occurred which dragged the whole group into the Duel Spirit realm, but Jaden was unaware of this since he was knocked out cold by the event.

**Domain of the Gravekeeper: Half an hour later**

Jaden awoke with a low groan, and as he looked around he couldn't keep from muttering: "Well shit. What the hell just happened, the walls are completely different from what they were. I wonder…" But before he could think on it much more he felt a dagger at his neck; and so he reacted as years of training as an OZ operative dictated, with a swift punch to the arm of his attacker removing the knife from play before spinning around and bringing his duel disk to bear with its dual pistols.

Only to raise an eyebrow at whom he saw his guns pointed at: "Gravekeeper's Assailant I presume." At the widening of said females eyes Jaden smirked: "I take that as a yes. Listen, I need to speak with the Gravekeeper, me and my friends accidentally got teleported here while on a trip to a group of ruins on school grounds."

The duel spirit raised an eyebrow before responding: "I don't believe that is wise, the Gravekeeper is not known to be merciful, especially to those he deems trespassers."

Jaden thought for a second before speaking in a slow drawl, almost as if he was talking to an idiot: "The Gravekeeper would have to release them if I beat him in a duel, correct?" At the Assailant's hesitant nod, Jaden continued: "Well then I'll just beat him in a duel and win their freedom. So lead the way."

The woman was slightly annoyed at Jaden's attitude but did as requested.

**Gravekeeper's Abyssal: 15 useless minutes of traveling by foot Later:**

The two arrived to find the Gravekeeper about to bury Jaden's companions, at least he was until Jaden activated his duel disk and summoned three 3 x MS Virgo II (Lvl. 4, Machine, Lightning, Effect: Can cancel 5 attacks per turn, this card also gains 500 attack and defense for each Taurus and Virgo in your graveyard. 1500 Atk/ 2500 Def), which surrounded his friends and with their planet defensors prevented the coffins from being lowered.

The Gravekeeper was both shocked and enraged at the appearance of the Virgo IIs; each an olive green, with massive shoulder armor which contained the defensors arrays, a large beam cannon, a blue square in the head area which contained their 'eyes' so to say, and green disks that had lightning sparking off of them to represent the powerful shield that the defensors created surrounding them. The Gravekeeper bellowed out in his impotent rage, because there was no way to penetrate the defensors: "Who is responsible for interfering with the Justice that these fools are to receive?"

Jaden decided to announce his presence by walking out of the shadows, but he was somehow no longer clad in his new Obelisk Blue Uniform. Instead he was clad in his old red OZ uniform: white dress pants, thigh high riding boots, red cavalry uniform jacket, and the helmet/mask (Look up Zechs Merquise if you need a better description). He then spoke in a tone filled with power and authority, but also some derision: "Who do you think Gravekeeper?"

Gravekeeper' Chief snarled at Jaden: "You have overstepped your authority Lightning Count! This is an internal matter because they have trespassed on these sacred burial grounds."

Jaden snorted: "Don't give me that bull shit Gravekeeper. You're just hiding the fact that you haven't been able to bury anyone in a long time and using the laws against trespassing to justify your actions. But let's make a bet."

The Chief glared at Jaden before responding: "What kind of bet?"

Jaden grinned before responding: _"Hook line and sinker._ The kind of bet that if you win you get to bury me here along with the others; but if I win me and my companions leave unmolested, what do you say?" The Gravekeeper thought for a moment before nodding to show his acceptance.

While most of Jaden's companions were groaning at the fact that he was betting with their lives, Alexis was laughing like a madwoman; all because Jaden's luck somehow got boosted twenty times over whenever he made a bet. So basically Jaden just basically guaranteed their freedom.

The two duelists walked to the platforms overlooking the bottomless pit that the coffins were in and activated their disks.

**Gravekeeper's Chief: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Jaden, "Lightning Count:" 4000 Lifepoints**

Gravekeeper's Chief's hand: Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, Gravekeeper's Assailant, Gravekeeper's Chief, Necrovalley, and Pot of Greed.

Jaden's hand: Space Battleship Libra, Space Fortress Barge, Dawn of the New Era, Gundam Seraphim, Beam Gatling Guns, and he drew Spirit of an Ace.

Jaden smirked, an action that set the Chief on edge, he then started his turn: "First I play Dawn of the New Era, and use it to summon Gundam Seraphim!" Once again the Angelic Gundam descended from the heavens before drawing a acid green beam saber. "But I'm not done yet! Next I play Space Fortress Barge, Space Battleship Libra, and equip Beam Gatling Guns and Spirit of an Ace to Seraphim!"

The area changed to a space scene, as usually happened when Barge or Libra were played; but instead of just the shuriken shaped ship or the 'I' shaped fortress both were floating serenely in the background. Also the Seraphim extended a hand and grabbed a beam gatling gun that floated past it, and then the cockpit opened allowing a figure clad in a flight suit to enter. All of this made the Seraphim's attack jump to 17,000.

This caused the Gravekeeper's Chief to draw back in shock, but he still managed to point out the obvious: "While that was impressive the fact remains that you cannot attack me!"

Jaden chuckled: "You really are as ignorant as you look aren't you? Barge allows me to launch one direct attack per turn, even if it's only the first turn." The pure horror written on the Chief's face was priceless. Jaden though decided to end the Egyptian's anxiety: "Seraphim, end this with beam barrage!"

The machine's eyes flashed green before it raised its arm and opened fire, ending the duel with contemptuous ease. As soon as the smoke cleared the coffins rose from the abyss and Jaden's friends, along with the crazy professor and his cat, were released.

And after getting some background information about the solar event that brought them there, receiving half an amulet, and confirming that Atticus had been in the spirit realm but now he was else where the group returned to Duel Academy, just in time to hear a woman scream.

Chapter Complete!

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine (The nurse from whenever they show injured sick or downed students)

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	13. Monkey See, Monkey Do

A.N. Most of you idiots missed the last chpt because you assumed it was an authors note about FF's idiocracy. So if you haven't already please read the previous chpt. Anyways please enjoy the latest addition to this fic.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

**On a cliff at the outskirts of the forest: five minutes later**

When the small group arrived at the cliff Jaden's eye was twitching from what he saw while the others looked completely bewildered by what they were seeing. Because in front of them was a chimpanzee in some strange gear, obviously meant for dueling, holding Mrs. Fontaine hostage.

Mrs. Fontaine wears of a variation of the standard Obelisk Blue girls' uniform, consisting of a white jacket with blue trim, a pink skirt and heeled boots colored brown; her red hair has one bunch that sticks out over the right side of her head; she had a good physic that was created due to being the female gym teacher as well as being the school nurse; she had c bordering d cup breasts; and she had just the right curves to send most male students into a bloody nose induced concussion.

Jaden then glared behind him when he heard the bushes rustle, but he was glaring at the scientist and thug that came out. He then walked over to the two new comers and punched the thug's lights out before grabbing the scientist by the collar and glaring at him evilly: "What the fuck did you do to that chimpanzee?"

The scientist was about to brush Jaden off, until he noticed the boy's duel disk had two holes in it where the barrels of two pistols glared at him from. So the scientist swallowed nervously before responding: "That chimpanzee was a test subject for one of Kaiba Corps latest projects up until two years ago. At that point Mr. Kaiba cut our funding because of our mistreatment of the damned beast. However we did not let it lie at that, not after so much progress!"

Jaden's eyes narrowed dangerously while his companions looked on in shock. Jaden then spoke in a deathly cold voice: "What prototype was he being used to test?"

The scientist knew he was getting in to deeply classified area, but the two pistol barrels smiling at him made him press on: "A prototype dueling system, which would not only allow the blind, dumb, and deaf to play Duel Monsters, but if advanced far enough could be used to create solid versions of the cards for Warfare. It would have broken into new marketplaces, but all because of that beast over there we were set back five years, so it is only fitting it continue to serve as a guinea pig for the experiments…"

At that point simultaneous pistol shots rang out; and the target was clear when blood sprayed from the mad man's mouth and the entry and exit wounds, below the jaw and the top of the head. As Jaden dropped the lifeless corpse he spoke: "I know what you're thinking, but he broke a major law at least twice. That law being that: 'Any and all attempts to create technology to make Duel Monsters into weapons of war are to be punished by death to those involved with the project.' Seeing as how our now deceased mad man admitted to attempting to do so his life was forfeit."

The others nodded to show they understood, but they were still shaken by how easily Jaden had taken the scientist's life. Jaden then turned to the Chimpanzee and spoke in a frigid tone, one that the primitive brain of the animal recognized as the voice of an Alpha: "You will release her and we will duel before I release you from the machinery so you can return to your herd. Do you understand?"

The chimp nodded before releasing the frightened female PE teacher and school nurse, who promptly fled to the small group of spectators watching the duel.

**Jaden 4000 Life Points**

**Chimpanzee 4000 life Points**

As the two drew their cards Jaden spoke: "Before we begin do you have a name I can call you besides chimp or some other derivative of Chimpanzee?"

As soon as the words left Jaden's mouth the spectators looked at him like he lost his mind, however to their surprise there was a response in the form of a mechanical voice: **"Wheeler, is my name. Kaiba apparently named me that as an insult to one Joey Wheeler, duelist that competed in Battle City."**

Jaden looked over his hand; two MS Leos, one Space Battleship Libra, one Mass Production, one MS Ambush; as he responded: "So you can talk, I was going out on a limb by assuming you could."

Wheeler responded after looking over his own hand; Acrobat Monkey, two Berserk Gorillas, Wild Nature's Release, and he just drew another Acrobat Monkey; with a grin: **"As the saying goes 'monkey see monkey do. As such while watching the scientists I learned how to speak using this device, but I still cannot manage to speak on my own. But I believe that we have talked enough. I play Acrobat Monkey in defense mode and end my turn."**

Jaden then drew MS Mercurius (Lvl. 5, Machine, Lightning, Effect: This monster can cancel 6 attacks for free per turn. 2000 Atk/ 2500 Def), he knew he could end the duel this very turn with the combo he had; however he wanted to enjoy himself a bit. So with that in mind he asked Wheeler a question: "Hey Wheeler, do you have any unique cards in there?"

The chimp thought for a moment before responding: **"Unfortunately I don't, the scientists never thought I would need one."**

With that answer Jaden felt the need to respond: "If that's the case do you mind overly much if I just end this duel now?"

The dueling chimpanzee shrugged in response to indicate it didn't care one way or the other. So Jaden decided to just end it: "Alright then, I play Space Battleship Libra!" As per usual the Shuriken shaped ship appeared along with a starscape before obliterating Acrobat Monkey. Jaden the continued his move: "Next I summon MS Leo in attack mode and play the card Mass Production!" Then two Leos appeared, each purple and armed with machineguns, with their attack points at 2,000 each. Jaden then signaled the two Leos to attack Wheeler directly to end the duel.

The Machine gun rounds however, besides dropping Wheeler's lifepoints down to zero, managed to shred the gear Wheeler was wearing but leaving the chimp unharmed. Wheeler gave the chimpanzee equivalent to a grin and a wave before heading into the forest to meet back up with his family.

Jaden chuckled slightly to himself before speaking aloud as he walked back to the Academy with his friends and the two teachers in toe: "What a day; went to the dimension of the Gravekeepers due to a weird solar event, killed a mad man, rescued a damsel in distress, and reunited a family split by human action; yeah, all in a day's work for me."

His traveling companions gained a sweat drop as they walked back, but said nothing after all he saved all of their lives that day; so they figured they could let his head grow a bit bigger.

Chapter Complete!

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine (The nurse from whenever they show injured sick or downed students)

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	14. The Count v The Kaiser

A.N. Nothing to deal with this time, so please enjoy the latest addition to this fic.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Count vs. The Kaiser:**

**Duel Academy's Arena, Two Days later:**

It had taken a far shorter time then Jaden expected for Chazz to snap from having the duelist who had not only forced him to reign in his hormones, but had "stolen" "his" title as "Prince of Obelisk Blue." The spoilt boy challenged him to an all or nothing duel, the stakes being that the loser would leave Duel Academy in disgrace while the winner would get paid the fees for what would have been the remainder of the loser's stay at the Academy.

Jaden gladly accepted Chazz's challenge, obviously not for the money like many assumed though. He accepted so the arrogant little piece of shit would be out of his way, and the hair of the female populace.

However Chazz wasn't as dumb as everyone thought, as much as he hated to admit it as things stood now he had almost no hope of winning. So he decided to contact his family, when his brothers found out who he was dueling their respect for their kid brother went up enough for them to start treating him like a normal human.

They promised to get him a deck that would at the very least provide a challenge to Jaden's deck; and after a day of waiting it arrived. The deck was purpose built to be as challenging as possible to Chazz's opponent's deck, and in his opinion it was the key to the future.

The deck in question was a one of a kind deck constructed around the "Dark Crusader" Archetype of cards. It was, much like the Zeonic and OZ decks, built for blitzkrieg victories, but it also was meant to counter decks that relied on field spell cards.

As such the upcoming duel was to be one to be remembered, however there were still one day left before the duel. So Jaden decided to do a warm-up duel, and as his opponent he picked none other then Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale.

The way Jaden saw it, and Zane to a greater extent, was that what better way to test himself and see where he needed to improved then to duel one of the best students in Duel Academy; which led to our current situation, with the two standing in the middle of the arena with their duel disks activated.

**Zane: 4,000 lifepoints**

**Jaden: 4,000 Lifepoints**

Zane's hand: two Cyber Dragons, one Twin Cyber Dragon, Powerbond, and Defusion.

Jaden had: MS Tallgeese I, MS Tallgeese II, MS Tallgeese III, MS Ambush, and Pot of Greed.

Zane looked over his starting hand, which was obviously a good one, before asking a question: "So who should go first in our duel?"

Jaden smirked in response to Zane's question: "Emperors (Kaiser literally translates to Emperor) first Zane."

Zane nodded and drew Polymerization, "I'll start off by using Polymerization to fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to form Twin Cyber Dragon!" A large worm like dragon rose up on the field that looked very high tech, but the main difference between this card and all the others that he had seen Zane play in duels was that it had two heads.

While Jaden was thinking of ways to win with what he had in his hand, Zane ended his turn. Jaden then drew Double Summoning.

As soon as that happened he realized that he had a way to win this duel easily. As such he grinned, something that unnerved Zane a tiny bit: "Alright first I discard one card to my graveyard, and summon MS Tallgeese II!" A much larger Mobile Suit appeared then any of the previous ones, this one was at least a head and a half taller then the Leos; it had white arms and legs but its chest and shoulders were blue as was its circular shield; it had a golden "horse-tail" style crest on top of its head; on its back were two thruster pods; and its eye slit was glowing an intimidating acidic green. As soon as it stood up it drew a border-line pink beam saber and hovered behind Jaden, as its attack rose to 3,000.

Zane was shocked, but as his reputation demanded he refused to show it; but his resolve to live up to his reputation was about to be tested: "But I'm not done yet! I play Double Summoning, and sacrifice MS Tallgeese II to summon the one and only MS Tallgeese III!"

The Tallgeese II was covered in golden light before it was replaced with a more impressive version. This newer Mobile Suit's body was completely white; it had a gold crown like fixture in front of its head area; it had the same thruster pods on its back; a rectangular white shield on its left arm; its eye-slit was a vivid cobalt blue; but the main difference was that its right arm had a massive ranged weapon attached to it.

Zane was shocked, mostly because of the fact that Jaden sacrificed a three thousand attack point monster to summon another one with the same. It was so completely unlike Jaden that Zane was about to comment about his opponent's move, when suddenly the attack points of MS Tallgeese III jumped to six thousand!

Zane, unlike most people who question everything that happens like retards, instantly understood that at least one of MS Tallgeese III's abilities doubled its attack points, and he would guess that it required MS Tallgeese and MS Tallgeese II in the grave to activate. The "Emperor" smirked: "Interesting move Jaden; but you do realize that it's not an 'end game move,' right?"

Jaden smirked as he responded: "Oh I know that. But I'm not done with my move yet. First I'll use MS Tallgeese III's its special ability, by dividing its attack points by half I can attack you directly!"

At that the white armored figure raised its weapon, which extended as well as opened a bit, and aimed at Zane. The weapon then began to emit a golden light, small at first, which soon expanded outwards lashing out and striking Zane, depleting his lifepoints by three thousand.

Zane, although it was barely visible and as such Jaden missed it, flinched from the attack, that attack marked the first time he had ever lost any life points in a duel against another student. However he had not lost yet, he just had to wait for Jaden to end his turn and he could begin to counterattack.

Jaden then played his Pot of Greed, which gave him two Support of Romafeller (Spell Card: Your life points are increased by 8000 when you take more then 4000 points of damage.) cards. Jaden smirked to himself and played both facedown before ending his turn.

Zane began his second turn by drawing Pot of Greed: "I play Pot of Greed!" The two resultant cards were Hydra Strike (Equip Spell: The card equipped with this one gains one more attack per turn.) and another Pot of Greed.

"I activate another Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" This time he drew another Cyber Dragon and another Defusion.

Zane smirked at this, something that did not go unnoticed by Jaden, and began his end game: "I play Defusion to separate my Twin Cyber Dragon, but don't concern yourself over them because they won't be here that long. Next I play Powerbond to fuse the two Cyber Dragons on my field with the one in my hand to form Cyber End Dragon!"

The Twin Cyber Dragon seemed to split in two before a third worm like metal construct with a dragon's head appeared, then all three disappeared in a flash to be replaced by the massive tri-headed Cyber End Dragon. That monster's attack had risen to eight thousand because of the effects of Powerbond, however Jaden knew there was a double edged effect to the card; however he decided to keep quiet so Zane could carry out his plan.

He didn't have long to wait: "Next I equip my Cyber End Dragon with Hydra Strike! Due to the effects of this card my Cyber End Dragon can attack twice this turn; go Cyber End Dragon, eliminate Jaden's MS Tallgeese III!"

The three heads reared back and opened before unleashing three different colored blasts of lightning which vaporized MS Tallgeese III, which also depleted two thousand of Jaden's lifepoints. At that point they gained spectators in the form of Syrus Truesdale; Chumley Huffington; Bastion Misawa; and Alexis Rhodes.

The four new spectators were shocked to see that Jaden was currently dueling the undefeated Zane, and even more shocked that he had forced him to play his most powerful card. However they were shocked when Zane continued his turn: "And as you know Jaden due to my Hydra Strike card my Cyber End Dragon can attack again, and I'm having him attack you directly!"

The Tri-headed mechanical dragon once again let out the tri-colored beams of lightning, causing a massive explosion where Jaden was. This stunned their undiscovered audience, was this it? Would this be the end of Jaden's long winning streak? All they and Zane could do was wait for the smoke to clear to find out.

CLIFFHANGER! (Yes I'm completely Evil for making you wait)

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine (The nurse from whenever they show injured sick or downed students)

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with.

R&R


	15. The Machine, The Cyber, and The Chazz 1

A.N. I apologize for the long delay for this chapter, but I had to hunt through my old desktop's hard drive and find my list of Jaden's cards. Also I couldn't think of how to continue the duel at the end right now so it will be a two parter. Besides that there is nothing to deal with this time, so please enjoy the latest addition to this fic.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Machine, The Cyber, and The Chazz Part 1:**

**Duel Academy's Arena, Present:**

It was an extremely nerve-wracking experience for Zane and the small audience as they waited for the smoke to clear. However when it did all except for two people, one of whom was hoping that Jaden had pulled another one out of his hat, (If you can't figure out who I'm talking then you're an idiot) were shocked into silence; because Jaden was still standing with two thousand lifepoints.

However the reason why he was still standing took a few seconds to figure out why Jaden was still in the duel. Jaden smirked as he spoke: "I know what you're thinking, what kind of card has the power to neutralize an attack of that level that is in the OZ deck. Behold the spell card "Support of Romafeller." Whenever I'm going to suffer four thousand or more lifepoints damage this card activates, and gives me 8,000 more."

That declaration caused various reactions among those in earshot. Bastion was crying a waterfall because once again Jaden had neutralized his entire deck without knowing it; at this rate he would probably go insane. Syrus' hero-worship complex, which had been gradually increasing due to Jaden's heroism, had reached an all-time high since Jaden seemed to be winning against Zane.

Chumley didn't seem to care overly much, he was thinking of food instead seeing as how it was close to lunch. Alexis however could barely restrain her excitement and joy, Jaden was still in it and that was all that was needed for the duel to turn around.

Zane, in a very out of character move, chuckled a bit at Jaden's move: "Nice card there Jaden, however don't think you've stopped me yet. I play a second Defusion to change my Cyber End Dragon back into the three Cyber Dragons that originally formed it!"

The intimidating cybernetic winged hydra vanished in a flash of gold before it was replaced by three cyber dragons, which if you asked Jaden he would say looked like giant cyber worms. The three "worms" then opened their mouths gathering energy for another attack of blue lighting; and as they fired the second Support of Romafeller activated, bringing Jaden's lifepoints back up to 4,000.

With that failure Zane ended his turn, hoping that it would not be his last. However his hopes were destroyed when Jaden smirked and drew the exact card he needed to min, a MS Aries. As the green armored pilot like robot rose to a standing position the legs folded up underneath it, forcing it into a hover; the Aries then rose above the Cyber Dragons and fired its mg depleting Zane's lifepoints and ending the duel.

**Three Days Later, Academy Arena:**

Jaden once again found himself in the arena, but this time there were several differences. First he was dueling against someone he assumed would be not as formidable as Zane was. Second, the stands were filled with the entire population of Duel Academy. And finally there were TV News crews there, not only because it was a Princeton dueling but also because this was the first time in the history of the school that an elimination duel was being held.

Jaden was bored out of his mind as the TV crews tried to make the duel as exciting as a WWE or UFC event, with Chazz all too happy to play along. Jaden however didn't have time for such foolishness: "So rich boy, we going to duel or what? Cause I've got better things to do with my time than just stand around waiting for you to get down to business."

That caused the TV crews to facefault; but Chazz took it all in stride, after all his deck had been specifically designed to counter one of Jaden's deadliest tools. But besides that he had one card that would be able to stand up to anything that Jaden could toss at him, so with that in mind he spoke up: "Eager to get it over with kuriboh-head?"

Jaden shrugged as he drew his hand: Space Fortress Libra, MS Ambush, Rage of the Lightning Count, MS Leo, and MS Taurus (Lvl. 4, Machine, Darkness, Effect: This card can be sacrificed to destroy one card, afterwards replace it with another level four or below monster. 1500 Atk/ 1000 Def.).

Chazz's hand was made of: Dark Crusader Footman (Lvl 4, Warrior, Darkness, Effect: Whenever this card is destroyed you can instantly summon another Dark Footman in defense mode. 1,000 Atk, 1,500 Def.), Dark Crusader Knight (Lvl 6, Warrior, Darkness, Effect: When this card is destroyed you can summon one Dark Crusader Paladin. 2,000 Atk, 2,000 Def.), Dark Crusader Fortress (Field Spell: Increases the attack and defense of all "Dark Crusader" monsters by 1,000. While this card is in play no other spell cards can be played.), Arrow Storm (Spell: Deals the exact same amount of damage to your opponent that you just suffered.), and Crowning of a Tyrant (Ritual Spell: Sacrifice two Dark Crusader Paladins to summon the Dark Crusader Tyrant.).

Chazz went first and drew a Dark Crusader Paladin (Lvl 8, Warrior, Darkness, Effect: When this card is destroyed it will deal 1,000 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints. 3,000 Attack, 3,500 Defense.), which caused him to smirk: "Get ready Jaden, I play Dark Crusader Footman in defense mode!"

Suddenly a massive bank of fog filled the arena before it dispersed, and revealed a human sized figure in black chain mail armor that had a blood red cloth covering over it running throughout it and the figure was armed with a kite shield and a demonic looking long sword; however Chazz's turn wasn't over yet: "Next I play Dark Crusader Fortress!"

Once again the dark fog filled the area, but this time a massive fortress rose from the mist. The structure looked as if it had been created by the best engineers in hell, the architecture was made of pitch black marble and steel with several black flags with silver crosses embroidered on them flying over the towers.

The sight of the massive fortress caused the professors to shock and horror, that card was supposed to be 'forbidden!' Jaden however just chuckled: "So Chazz, it looks like you got your hands on one of the few decks that can stand up to my own…This might just turn out to be an interesting duel after all."

Chpt Complete

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	16. The Machine, The CYber, and The Chazz 2

A.N. Since there are no major things to deal with, besides the fact that Chazz is going to be slightly out of character here because this is supposed to be his last duel at the academy, all I can say is a belated Merry Christmas and New Year, and enjoy the chapter. Oh and before I forget, there's a poll at the bottom.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**The Machine, The Cyber, and The Chazz Part 3:**

**Duel Academy's Arena, Present:**

The peanut gallery, and Alexis, was relieved when Chazz ended his turn after raising the Fortress; however they were none the less worried. That one card had eliminated several of Jaden's strategies by eliminating his spell cards from, to use a turn of phrase that Bastion would approve, "the equation."

Even the teachers and students who didn't know Jaden were concerned by the sight of the massive fortress. If half the rumors about that card and why it was banned were true then if Jaden lost it could result in a catastrophic event the likes of which would make the Leviathan and Seal of Orichalcos temporarily stole the souls of millions of people seem tame.

For that card was rumored to contain a seal to the darkest depths of the duel spirit world within it, a seal that could only be opened by the power consumed by two rival duelists giving their all for victory. And this duel promised that; not because of any rivalry but because of Jaden's skills Chazz would have to go all out to win, and Jaden would have to work harder than normal to even have a chance against the Dark Crusaders.

Before this goes much further I think I need to recap the hands and field before I go on. Jaden had in his hand: Space Fortress Libra, MS Ambush, Rage of the Lightning Count, MS Leo, and MS Taurus. Meanwhile Chazz had: Dark Crusader Knight, Arrow Storm, Crowning of a Tyrant and Dark Crusader Paladin; on his field, however, he had Dark Crusader Footman and Dark Crusader Fortress.

Jaden's turn started off with him drawing Gundam Epyon (Lvl. 8, Machine, Darkness, Effect: This card gains 500 attack and defense for every card in your graveyard. Every time Epyon destroys a monster it adds 500 attack and defense and can attack again. 3500 Atk/ 3500 Def.), this caused him to smirk: "I summon MS Leo in defense mode, and then I play one card facedown (MS Ambush) and end my turn."

Chazz was understandably wary of the card that Jaden had placed facedown, after all the multi colored kuriboh head had a knack for combinations that made every plan useless. However the card he drew: Dark Crusader Sapper (Lvl 4, Warrior, Darkness, Effect: When this card is flip summoned, destroy one trap card on your opponent's side of the field. 1000 Atk/ 1000 Def.), would neutralize that card next turn. Chazz smirked as his plan started to come together: "I play one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Jaden merely smirked when Chazz ended his turn and drew his card: MS Aries; "Get ready Chazz, I summon MS Aries in attack mode; now Aries attack Chazz directly with Missile Barrage!" As soon as the command left his mouth the black machine rose into the air and unleashed a tidal wave of missiles at Chazz, who cried out in pain when the missiles exploded around him.

**Chazz's Life Points: 3000**

After the smoke cleared Chazz began his next move by drawing Call of the Dark Tyrant (Spell Card: When the Dark Crusader Tyrant is on the field you can summon up to four monsters from your hand and the graveyard, including your opponent.), "Get ready Jaden, cause I sacrifice my Dark Crusader Footman in order to summon Dark Crusader Knight!"

From the dark mist that filled the field came the clanking of armor as a nine foot tall armored figure emerged. It was clad in ebony demonic looking armor, much like the Footman, however it was more ornate, as was befitting a Knight as opposed to a common foot soldier (Look up this pic for a better idea: browse . deviantart ?q=evil + knight#/d1bp2nh with no spaces); and the being wielded a massive demonic looking blood red claymore.

The sight of such a demonic looking entity caused many of the weaker willed students to freeze in fear, however Jaden merely grinned at the armored warrior: "That quite the monster you've got there right now Chazz!"

The black haired duelist allowed himself a small smirk at the compliment: "Glad you think so Jaden, because you're about to see how much of a _monster_ he is; Knight, attack Jaden's Aries with blade of the fallen!"

The knight's eyeslit flashed crimson as it charged the flying mobile suit, however a segmented bladed whip suddenly wrapped around the demonic knight before vanquishing the monster in an explosion. From the cloud a pair of acid greed eyes flashed as a figure of nightmare appeared, it was a large crimson and black machine that looked like it was a demon in disguise. It was armed with a large segmented bladed whip and a beam saber that could extend or shrink the name of this monster was the Gundam Epyon.

Chazz swore when he saw the Epyon gazing down at him and his monsters, it was unnerving to say the least: "Son of a bitch, I knew I should have done something to eliminate that trap before I attacked…It doesn't really matter though because when Dark Crusader Knight is destroyed I can instantly summon a Dark Crusader Paladin in its place!"

Once again the clanking of armor filled the air as the demonic armored figure appeared (browse . deviantart ?q= + Evil + Paladin#/d1ai1wc), holding a sword that seemed to fill the area with a dark and foreboding presence. The two powerful monsters seemed to glare at each other as they stood awaiting their master's commands. However unfortunately for Chazz, due to his blunder in ignoring Jaden's trap, his turn was over; as such he grit his teeth and waited for Jaden's inevitable attack.

He didn't have long to wait. Jaden began his last turn by drawing another MS Leo, however he didn't need the card and promptly ordered the Epyon to attack Chazz's facedown monster, destroying what looked like an unarmed version of Dark Crusader Footman and gaining 500 more attack and defense points. Jaden swiftly used that small power up to slay Dark Crusader Paladin, causing his own lifepoints to fall to match his opponent's.

However this did not deter Jaden for a second. He quickly ordered the Epyon, who now had 5000 attack points, to finish the duel by attacking Chazz directly. The Epyon's acidic green blade swiftly connected with Chazz and drained the young Princeton of all his lifepoints, with the side effect of sending Chazz flying back to the edge of the arena's dueling field.

However he quickly recovered, he then sighed as he got up: "Looks like you win Jaden, I'll hold my end of the Bargain. I need to get a hell of a lot better at dueling before trying to get back here." With that the youngest Princeton walked out of the arena to pack his things.

Jaden smirked to himself as the audience burst into applause: "Looks like I have something to look forward to then Chazz…See you around."

Chpt Complete

**Poll: What do you want next?**

A filler chpt exploring Jaden and Alexis' relationship

The Dark Magician Girl Duel

Or the Duel vs. Kaibaman

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	17. Of the Queen of Blue and the Count

A.N. "jehfdj," first of all, if you did kill me then this fic would never get updated. Second, if I decide to delete this fic, I will do so and there is not a damned thing you could do about it. Third, it is reviews like yours that make me want to delete my work so punks like you learn their place. Forth, to quote a certain fat kid: "Respect my Authorataih!" Now that my mini rant is over I can get to the actual things involving the chapter. Unfortunately, the poll was a tie; so I've been struggling to decide which I should use, should I make the filler or should I just go ahead and do the duel against Dark Magician Girl. At last I finally came to a conclusion, since the DMG duel introduces a new love interest and member of the harem; it made more sense to me to write the filler chapter, mostly so I could fully define the relation between the two before I add in a third person. So without any further delays, let's start the show.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Of the Queen of Blue and Count:**

If one were to ask the residents of Duel Academy about the relationship between Jaden and Alexis, you would get at least a dozen different answers depending on who you asked. Some would say that they were nothing more than good friends, either out of self-interest or because they didn't see anything to support a deeper relationship.

Others would say that they were little more than rivals, they might work together and be friendly but that only meant that they didn't let their rivalry into life outside the dueling ring. Much like the first group, this one was made of those who were interested in either Jaden or Alexis and didn't want there to be any relationship between the two so they could have their crush to themselves.

The majority though knew the truth, that the two of them were attracted to each other but for some reason or another refused to fully acknowledge it; as such there was a betting pool about who would break down and ask the other out first.

But for their immediate friends, it would take too long for the two to finally work up the nerve to confess, so they decided to put them in a situation where they had no choice but to confront their feelings. For their plot to go off without a hitch they enlisted the help of the key members of the staff, Professor Crowler (Remember he's no longer a douche and as such wants to get his two best students to finally deal with their emotions) Chancellor Shepard (He has a bet with Kaiba that he intends to win) and Mrs. Fontaine (She's a romantic at heart), to ensure that their scheme went off without a problem.

As such the two unaware students found themselves locked in an out of the way classroom in one of the wings being renovated, after being lured there by a fake e-mail from the Chancellor telling them that there was some urgent news he had to discus with them and that he didn't trust his office for such an event.

**With Jaden and Alexis in the "trap" classroom: half an hour after they were stuck in there**

Jaden's right eye was twitching dangerously as he spoke to himself: "Of all the times to leave my custom disk at the dorm! No offense meant at all Alexis, but I really don't like being stuck in a room without my custom, I feel extremely uneasy without it."

Alexis smiled slightly at that because she understood exactly where Jaden was coming from, mostly because he had explained partially what he had been before he came to the academy; as well as some of the tricks his disk had, like the pair of pistols a device designed to disable all non-Kaiba Corps devices within another duel disk and a lock-picking set.

Considering what he had in that disk, she was more than willing to accept the fact that he wasn't as relaxed as her; after all she still somewhat believed that this was a coincidence or mistake, unlike Jaden who had realized that there were too many coincidences with how they had arrived here for it to be an accident.

After trying one last time to open the door, and failing, Jaden sat down across from Alexis and glared at the security camera watching them before speaking to whoever was on the other side: "Whoever's watching this, if you were the ones to lock us in this room then you better watch your back, cause I'll get you back when you least expect it; and that's a promise!"

Jaden smirked in satisfaction after delivering his threat; he could almost feel the nervousness of whoever arranged this to happen. Alexis merely giggled silently in amusement at Jaden's antics, for a reason that even she couldn't define easily she refused to let Jaden hear her laugh like that.

After that the two descended into a silence that was quickly becoming uncomfortable, so Alexis decided to ask a question that had been bothering her slightly: "Jaden, why are you so sure this happened on purpose?"

The kuriboh head smirked slightly: "For starters, if this wasn't part of some plan, then why have no guards come to get us out of here? Second, why would the Chancellor arrange a meeting and not be here for it? Third, why pick an out of the way location like this? Lastly: why is there a poker deck on that table?"

When Jaden pointed those facts out Alexis couldn't help but sweat drop at how obvious it should have been, but there's no point in worrying about things that can't be changed; and with that in mind she started eying the poker deck as she spoke: "How about some we play some cards while we wait until we either do whatever the ones who did this want us to do or until they let us go?"

Jaden merely shrugged his shoulder as he walked over to the table: "Sure, why not. But how about we make it interesting; instead of using chips the winner of each hand can ask any question of the loser that they want within reason. Sound good?"

Alexis thought for a second before agreeing, after all she knew Jaden wouldn't do anything perverted without her consent. They quickly decided to play five card draw, and the first hand went to Jaden's two-six club straight; he thought for a second before speaking: "Why do think that someone would do this?"

The blonde thought for a while before she responded: "I think that they want us to talk about something without any interference, but what they want us to talk about is beyond me."

Jaden nodded at that and began to shuffle the cards, his mind already trying to work out what it was that whoever had trapped them could possibly want them to talk about; and there were several options but only one made sense.

However, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to play his hand correctly, as such Alexis won with a pair of queens and one of twos on the other hand Jaden had four Aces when he folded. Jaden sighed at such a stupid mistake: "Alright Alexis, what do you want to know?"

The "Queen" thought for a few seconds before asking her question: "What do you think whoevers behind this wants us to talk about? I really have no idea at all about what would force someone to go to this extreme level to get us to talk."

The "Count" put a toothpick in his mouth before responding: "Hard to say. There are several different possibilities, but the most likely one is that they want us to finally decide if there's anything between us in a romantic sense."

Alexis blushed at that, and as Jaden shuffled he continued speaking: "However I don't think we need to play this game anymore if you'll just answer one more question. That is if you don't mind."

The sole female occupant of the room nodded to show that she was willing to answer one more question, and at that the infamous Kuriboh head gained a small grin before speaking once again: "Alexis, would you like to go out with me?"

Alexis, at that question, gained a massive blush, and all she could do to keep from passing out was nod her head; which in turn caused Jaden to chuckle slightly before speaking in a teasing tone: "Who would have thought that the best female duelist in the entire academy would be this shy."

At that Alexis gained control of herself and glared at him in a teasing manner: "And who would have thought the 'count' would ever have been able to get the 'queen' to look at him in a romantic light."

At that they both burst out laughing before calming down enough for the mobile suit user to speak in a contemplative tone: "You know, even though they finally got us to start dating, we're going to need to do something to get back at the people who arranged this little trap?"

Alexis' smile, which was completely mischievous, told Jaden, and the plotters, all he needed to know, oh yes revenge would be so sweet!

Chpt Complete

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	18. Lord vs Mage part 1:

A.N. Okay, first I want to thank all of you for the continuous support, take pride in the fact that if it wasn't for all of you this fic would probably be dead by now. Also the person I ranted at wasn't a flamer, he was more like an overly obsessive fan-boy, or girl, who wants me to focus solely on this fic. "SpartanDog1," if I typed that I forgot about it, however the only explanation I have, even if it is a bit flimsy, is that Alexis either thought he was justifying himself to her godfather or she was too shy to confront him about it, take your pick. "japanese hamm," no lemon yet, soon though. Also I might add them in later, but for now I'm trying to focus on the main three. Now, I do believe it's time to get on to the latest part of this fic.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Lord vs. Mage part 1:**

**Duel Academy: Dorothy's Store: four days after the last chapter: 8 A.M.**

It hadn't even taken two days for Jaden to discover who had locked him and Alexis in that room thanks to his hacking abilities; and the revenge they had wrought on the meddlers had been extremely comical. After all, what else would you call a fake cache of rare cards being found by the group only to not work on the duel disks causing embarrassment to those that used the cards?

However at this moment Jaden, for the first time in his life, was completely lost as to what to do. What had him so indecisive you may ask? Well, it has to do with a certain idea of the Chancellor to hold a Masquerade Duel event, with each student dressing up as a different monster.

As such we come to his problem, who or what to go as. Oh sure he could go as Dark Magician if the rumors that Alexis was going as Dark Magician Girl were to be believed, but that would be way to cliché; besides which he didn't think she would pick that costume.

As such he was stuck; while many would expect him to ask Alexis and match his costume to hers, he decided to be unorthodox. As such the selection of costumes in front of him was: MS Tallgeese III, Musha Gundam Mk I, Seraphim Gundam, Shining Flare Wingman, and The Legendary Demon Lord Razgriz.

Each costume represented a part of him. Tallgeese represented the proud and noble part of him, something that had been fostered and grown by his work with OZ. Musha represented his loyalty and drive to succeed, which he had always had but had been strengthened by all the friends he had made and the challenges he had overcome. Seraphim and Shining Flare both represented his protectiveness, but they also represented another aspect of his personality too.

Seraphim also personified his hatred of evil and his desire to rid the world of as much of it as he could; while Wingman's second aspect was his blind heroics in response to duty and loyalty. However Razgriz represented his darkside, his power, unrelenting determination, as well as the other facets as well. Because of this he was stuck between them, and was about to try and narrow the choice down when a ball of light quickly sped through the rack knocking the Tallgeese into his hands.

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly shrugged before paying Dorothy and heading to the dressing rooms to get changed into his costume. Now one might ask why he just did that, but he had learned to trust his gut and coincidences like that one. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you ask, when he got to the changing room with the Tallgeese III outfit he ran into Alexis, who was dressed up as Nobel Gundam (the only female MS card in existence).

While Jaden had accidentally seen her nude, the sight of her in that skimpy outfit was enough to propel him into a wall with a nose bleed; which cause Alexis to chuckle slightly at his somewhat innocence (I say somewhat since he's not that innocent but at the same time he can't fully handle Alexis in a skimpy armored Japanese schoolgirl outfit).

When Jaden came to a few seconds later Alexis was nowhere to be seen, and with a groan he got into the changing room: "That girl will be the death of me one of these days…But then again there are worse ways to go."

It took him a full half an hour to put on his costume, solely due to the fact that the entire costume was made out of a thin layer of steel and was rather bulky. To top it off after getting into the outfit, which was lacking the signature giant beam cannon but had his disk inside the shield, Jaden then had to figure out how to get out of the room without damaging the suit or the walls.

He finally got out by leaving sideways, and unfortunately he had to do the same to leave the shop itself; as he left he realized that his assigned dueling position on the beach, while out of the way, was perfect since he didn't have to constantly go through doors. By the time he got there it was ten am, and there were a few challengers waiting for him, since it was required to duel at least once against a duelist with an assigned position; but to his surprise they were all his friends, including Alexis who had already won the one duel she was required to have at her position.

Over the next two hours Jaden defeated: Cyrus, he was dressed as Tankroid, who was beat in a lucky, cause it's a card game, one turn kill; Bastion, who was dressed as Dark Sage, who lost in four turns when Jaden pulled the Epyon out before Bastion's counter was out; Chumley, appropriately clad as The Master of OZ (the green boxing koala), was extremely lucky and managed to last ten turns before Colony Drop annihilated him.

Zane, who was surprisingly enough garbed in a Cyber Commando (Nanosuit 2 armor from Crysis) costume, lasted just as long as Chumley, but his was due to skill; however he was cut down by the Tallgeese III after dropping Jaden's lifepoints down to 500. Finally Alexis fell to him after lasting twelve turns due to using some unpredictable combos that were inherent to the Zeon deck, however her MS Gelgoog Custom was powerless in the face of a powered up Seraphim.

After that the small group sat down for a simple lunch and to just talk, surprisingly enough Jaden's luck held long enough for them to eat before a new challenger arrived. She was a blonde, dressed in a Dark Magician Girl outfit, and except for having larger breasts, perhaps D-cups if Jaden hadn't missed his guess, she had the same body as Alexis. Obviously her appearance caused the weaker willed males, not Zane or Jaden, to start ogling her, and Alexis to glare at the hussy who dared to wear that outfit.

Zane, briefly glanced at her to take in what he could of her, and found her lacking skill wise; as such he would readily predict to any that listened that she would lose either him or Jaden. Jaden however was a picture of politeness: "Hello, are you here to challenge me?"

The girl nodded happily as she spoke: "Yup! I heard that there's a great duelist here who uses OZ mobile suit cards; I really want to face him. So is that you?"

Before Alexis could speak up, for some reason she couldn't stand the other blond's attitude, Jaden nodded as he activated his duel disk before motioning for the new comer to go first.

Chpt Complete: The duel starts next chapter.

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	19. Lord vs Mage part 2

A.N. Finally got back to this one…As such it is time to deal with the reviews that need answering. First off, "Darksiders death necro," that was no ordinary school girl uniform, that was a Japanese school girl uniform! A creation so perverted that men have nearly died of nose bleeds when they behold the short skirt and constricting shirt on a better endowed girl than usual! "edboy4926," I'm going to pretend you don't recall GX, or haven't ever heard of it; but yes, she is the actual DMG. Also to let you all know I have decided to end this fic when I finish the inter School Duel arc. The later seasons will be covered in different stories, however they will all have same base name, the current title of this fic. Also there is a poll at the bottom for an idea of mine.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Lord vs. Mage part 2:**

**The Beach:**

The Dark Magician Girl got a relatively good hand. It was made of: a Dark Magician Girl; two Magi's Servant (Lvl. 4, Warrior, Darkness, Effect: When the monster is destroyed choose a class type Servant, and summon it. 1,000 Atk/ 1,000 Def.); one Perfect Summoning: (Spell: This card can only be used when you activate the effect of Magi's Servant. Instead of summoning a base "Class" Servant, you may summon a Legendary "Class" Servant.); and Magus' Workshop: (Field Spell: When this card is in play decrease the level of your monsters by two stars. Also once per turn you may use any one spell you already have again.).

Jaden, on the other hand, had a pretty crappy starting hand in comparison. He had drawn: three MS Leo, one MS Tallgeese, and Knightly Legacy (Field Spell: When this card enters play all: MS Leos, MS Tallgeese, MS Tallgeese II, MS Tallgeese III, MS Mercurius, MS Vayeate, and Musha Gundam cards double their attack and defense points. However in return they must attack an opposing monster or the opposing player every turn or they will be destroyed, with their original attack points being deducted from the user's lifepoints.).

The girl then drew: Legendary Saber Servant, Arturia (Lvl 8, Warrior, Light, Effect: This monster may only attack once, regardless of any spells or traps that would normally prevent it from attacking or increase the number of attacks. 3,000 Atk/ 3,000 Def.) ; and began her move: "First I summon Magi's Servant in defense mode!" A shadowy and ill-defined human figure appeared, before kneeling with a shadow weapon in its hands. But she wasn't done yet, as she proved soon enough: "Next I play Magus' Workshop!"

A large building with dozens of old fashioned, but obviously magical, devices, such as a large copy of the solar system made of bronze, slowly fades into view behind Dark Magician Girl; it then begins drawing magical energy into a light silvery haze around the area. She then smirked playfully before speaking up again: "Then I place one card face down (Perfect Summoning) and end my turn."

Meanwhile, over with the other students watching the duel; they were having a discussion about where Jaden's opponent got her cards, which none of them had ever heard of before in their life. Chumley was arguing that such cards were probably custom created for her by Industrial Illusions; Syrus pointed out that Pegasus would probably have duplicates in circulation by now in that case, and none of them had seen those cards before.

Zane, along with Bastion, were more interested in what other secrets the girl's deck held, and in what new trick Jaden was going to pull to win to keep them guessing. However Bastion was also interested in trying to come up with counters to that deck, just in case there were other copies in existence.

Alexis on the other hand was glaring at the "hussy" Jaden was dueling, she still didn't like the other blonde for some reason or other. On top of that her feminine instincts were screaming at her that there was more to this duel then she realized, and that it could be potentially very bad for her plans to bag Jaden.

Jaden didn't really react to any of it; he was in "duel mode" as he liked to call it and as such was completely focused on defeating his adversary. He started his turn by drawing an MS Aries, which was unnecessary for his plan but was a good backup; he then spoke in a relaxed tone: "First I summon MS Leo it attack mode; then I'll have it attack your Magi's servant with Machine Gun Blitz."

The Leo's golden eye flashed once before it raised its rifle into a firing position and unloading on Magi's Servant, ripping the monster to shreds under a torrent of bullets. However, rather than being upset by this turn of events Jaden's foe smirked, which in turn caused him to feel a slight chill.

**Dark Magician Girl's Lifepoints: 3,500**

She then chuckled; "You activated Magi's Servant's special ability. Whenever it is destroyed I can summon a Class type Servant, however before that I activate the spell Perfect Summoning! Let me explain what it does, it can only be activated when Magi's Servant's special effect kicks in; and instead of summoning a generic Class type Servant, I can summon a Legendary Class Servant."

Her smirk then turned gleeful as she continued: "I use the effect of Perfect Summoning to call forth Legendary Saber Servant: Arturia!" A silvery mist, much like one would see on a lake or an ocean just before dawn, filled the area, before slowly dispersing and revealing the being summoned.

She was roughly the same size as Dark Magician Girl, if she wasn't wearing the hat; the newly summoned "Arturia" was wearing a blue dress with silvery armor on her arms and torso; her short hair, which had two braids in it that looked like s victor's crown of olive branches, was a golden blonde much like her summoner; she was probably as well-endowed as Dark Magician Girl (Japanese Version) however the armor contained her bust to the point that if it wasn't for the dress she could have been mistaken for a man. To top it off her jade green eyes, though most would easily miss it, possessed evidence of actually being _aware_ of what was happening!

However the most interesting fact, at least to Jaden, was the fact that, despite the summoned being's name, she didn't seem to possess a sword. Jaden somehow though knew that she did have one, even if he could not see it. And also with the summoning of this figure, he knew that he was in for an interesting day.

His foe, after drawing Pot of Greed, wasted no time in ordering her ally to annihilate the Leo; and in a more elaborate than usual animation the Leo actually tried to fight back by opening fire with its mg with one hand while drawing its beam saber, only to be killed when Arturia thrust her sword through the top of the mobile suit.

**Jaden's Lifepoints: 2,500**

Then Dark Magician girl started chuckling in a vaguely evil manner before continuing her move: "Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." It yielded Holy Blade (Equip Spell: When equipped to Legendary Saber Servant Arturia this card increases Arturia's attack and defense by 2,000 each.) and Magus Revealed (Spell: Allows one Spellcaster type to be summoned to the field if a Servant is present on your side of the field.). "Next I play Magus Revealed, and use it to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" (This is the Japanese version of the card looks wise.)

Jaden sweatdroped when the Dark Magician Girl card started hugging Arturia and rubbed her cheek on the female knight's cheek, only to start twitching when without warning DMG shot a ball of dark energy at him, depleting his lifepoints even further.

**Jaden's Lifepoints: 500**

Jaden chuckled: "I've got to admit, you've done pretty damned good…But it ends NOW!" And with a roar he drew what could be his final card…

Cliffhanger: It will end next chapter

**Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?**

Yes: 0

No: 0

**This poll will end on the last chapter.**

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	20. Lord Vs Mage Finale

A.N. No reviews to deal with this time surprisingly enough…Well besides people not understanding "Technically OFC"…OFC stands for Own Female Character, so basically an OC…And Technically means, in this case, that in the GX world they would be considered an OC, but they already exist in another series…And someone telling me not to take this down. What I mean in last chapter was that I'd be ending this story, as in calling this part, complete before I hit the Dark Riders arc…But I would then make at least one sequel fic based around the other series. Anyways enough with my AN, on with the finale of this duel.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Lord vs. Mage Finale:**

**The Beach:**

Jaden, as he drew his card, knew he was in an extremely bad situation. Not only did he not have any cards on his side of the field, but his foe had two strong monsters on her side plus a spell card that allowed her to do some interesting things. To top it off her deck was an unknown one, as such he had no clue what other tricks she might have up her sleeve.

For those of you following along at home, here's where we stand. Jaden only has 500 lifepoints left with nothing on the field to protect him; and he has two MS Leo, a MS Tallgeese, Knightly Legacy, and one MS Aries in his hand. His opponent, Dark Magician Girl, had 3,500 lifepoints left; Dark Magician Girl, Legendary Saber Servant Arturia, and Magus' Workshop on her side of the field; in her hand she had a Magi's Servant and Holy Blade.

Jaden's new card was just the one he needed to potentially turn the duel around: Pot of Greed; that caused him to crack a grin as he spoke: "I play the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." What he drew was Mass Production and Monster Reborn.

"Next I play Monster Reborn, and bring back MS Leo!" The Leo rose from the spot where it had been destroyed earlier, the mark where it had been felled was still visible however it didn't seem to be affecting the mighty war machine. Jaden then proceeded with the next part of his master stroke: "Now sacrifice MS Leo in order to summon MS Tallgeese!"

The Leo stood straighter than before as a flash of light filled the area; and when it stopped they were treated to the sight of a taller white version of the Leo that had a red crest, much like a legionary's helmet crest, and a pair of thruster pods on its back. It also had a much thinner "eye" segment, a result of having a mask covering half of its face; and it was armed with a large cannon type weapon. (2500 attack and defense due to its ability)

The Tallgeese's glare made the DMG on the field hide behind Saber, it was quite comical actually; but Jaden wasn't done yet: "Next I play Mass Production to summon another MS Tallgeese to the field in attack mode."

An identical machine rose next to its brother, this time armed with a beam saber instead of the cannon-like gun the other had. It too glared at its summoner's foes; it almost proved too much for the DMG on the field to handle, until Arturia placed a hand on her compatriot's shoulder to calm her down.

While most were in awe and too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice that by-play between the two monsters, Jaden did notice: _"Well now, you become more interesting by the second my mysterious foe…As do you, Legendary Saber Servant Arturia…I had my suspicions, but that almost confirmed it…If it's true, I wonder how it came to happen, but I can get my answers later. I have a duel to win"_

He then chuckled: "Next I play Knightly Legacy! This card doubles the attack and defense of every MS Tallgeese on the field!" (5000 Atk and def.)

The two Tallgeese dropped their weapons and extended their hands to grab two European longswords, and when the blades landed in their hands their forms changed. Their armor became more elaborate, with intricate golden scroll work on their chest plate and shield; they also had a more humanoid appearance, like they were now suits of armor, rather than engines of war.

The two monsters then readied themselves for their master's inevitable order, which he gave soon enough. "Tallgeese eliminate Dark Magician Girl from the field, Knight's Strike!" The original Tallgeese charged the frightened representation of DMG, and dodged several balls of dark energy as well as a swing from Arturia; before swiftly ran her through on his blade.

**Dark Magician Girl's Lifepoints: 600**

It then blocked a swing from Arturia before retreating to his summoner's side; Jaden followed that attack up by sending the other Tallgeese to combat Arturia. And once again the attack animation was a lot more intricate than usual, with it seeming more like a real life battle than a hologram projected by the duel disks.

Arturia even seemed to be sweating from the exertion she was putting into holding off her foe; but that should have been impossible for a hologram, right? Just as the Tallgeese landed a particularly brutal strike against the young female it was facing the unexpected happened.

Jaden's opponent called out: "I surrender! Just call off Tallgeese! Please, I don't want Arturia to be hurt."

The spectators were confused by that but Jaden smiled: "I accept your surrender, Dark Magician Girl…Or should I say Duel Spirit Dark Magician Girl?"

Bastion was the first to voice his incredulity with Jaden's statement: "My word Jaden, whatever possessed you to think that she was the actual Dark Magician Girl? I mean such things are impossible…"

However he was interrupted when the blonde giggled: "You got it right. But how did you know?"

The Tallgeeseified duelist smirked: "It wasn't that hard to figure out. The Dark Magician Girl costume hadn't been sold by the time I was done getting mine on, and after I was done Mrs. Dorothy closed down the school shop for this masquerade duel. On top of that there were little things that happened in the duel that made me suspect something was off.

Such as when your card representation would act as if it were alive, or the eerie sense of awareness that Arturia had in her eyes; plus the more elaborate animations were a good hint that something was up. But the final hint was when you surrendered rather than have Arturia be destroyed in battle. However, the duel's over now, so why don't we return our cards to our decks now?"

As he said that both Tallgeeses faded away, recalled to his deck; however Arturia remained, still trying to catch her breath from the fight she just had. At that Dark Magician Girl chuckled sheepishly: "Well you see, there's a problem with that…I can't call her back into my deck."

Cliffhanger Sucessful!

**Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?**

Yes: 2

No: 1

**This poll will end on the last chapter.**

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	21. New Students

A.N. In case no one noticed, I deleted the ANS for better flow. And the problem this time wasn't the loss of the progress I had, it was that I had to reinstall my word processor; on top of all that I had a horrible case of writer's block all October...Otherwise this would have been out way before Holloween. And besides those three things, there is nothing to deal with, as such let's begin!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

Mechanical Speech

Possessed Speech

New students:

The Chancellor's office: three days later

It had been an interesting last two days for Jaden. He had had to find a way to house the two duel spirits, who made it clear that they had no intention to return to their own dimension currently, and deal with trying to integrate them into the academy enough that they wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

Then he had to deal with Alexis' frigidness to the new comers, he could understand that she was a little jealous of them as well as paranoid, but he had no intention of cheating on her by even entertaining the notion of dating them.

Besides those things he was impressed with the rate at which the two spirits adjusted to the new world they were in. Dark Magician Girl adjusted the fastest, since her card was used a LOT by her "fans" so she had allot of knowledge from those cards, she only had to get used to being a physical being that needed food and other human necessities.

Arturia on the other hand, had a much harder time. Her card was one of a kind if what DMG had said was any clue, as such she had never seen the "modern" world before she was summoned by DMG and was stuck with memories of the medieval world that her namesake, King Arthur, had.

As such he had to first get her used to the concept of the fantastic technology, by King Arthur's standards, that now were spread across the globe; fortunately OZ had contingencies for everything, including this, as such he was able to show her a long documentary series that covered what to expect in the Human world technologically.

Obviously Arturia had a lot of questions after watching the documentary, and Jaden answered to the best of his ability; at this point he was sure she wouldn't freak out at the sight of most of the technology of the era, now he just had to get her up to snuff on this age's manners and ways of acting.

That one was harder to accomplish, she was used to a previous age and as such she had to unlearn nearly a lot of her previous mannerisms to adjust to this new world. Needless to say her abilities in that part were still a work in progress.

However Jaden believed that he had made good progress in helping them adjust in the past two days; just enough to where he felt comfortable getting a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard, Kaiba, Pegasus, and Treize to explain the situation and come up with a better way to integrate them into the modern day until they feel the need to go home.

It had taken him calling in some favors to set the meeting up so quickly, but he felt it was worth it even if it cost him some the ability to get him what he needed further down the line.

The gathered men, some of the most influential in all of duel monsters, arrived at noon for the meeting; and were quite surprised when then found out what Jaden had requested the meeting for, as he had kept silent about the reason for it to insure that anyone listening into the conversation wouldn't be able to find out why the meeting was being held (old habits of operational security from back in the OZ days die hard).

After introducing the two duel spirits to them, he dropped the bomb about who they really were. These influential men were, quite understandably, stunned by the revelation that Jaden had made about the two girls that they just met.

And quickly understood what it was Jaden wanted them to do…However they couldn't think of any better solution than to create fake identities for them and enroll them in duel academy as "transfer students."

While they realized it was hardly the best solution to their problem, it was probably the only one that would work within a day…especially since the founder of the school and the chancellor of the same school were both in on the conspiracy along with Kushrinada (who had his hands in every government in some way shape or form); as such the plan was so damned easy to pull off that before the day was over Daphne Pendragon and Arturia Pendragon (the cover story made the two sisters as well as gave them somewhat fake names) were able to introduce themselves as transfer students to the rest of the academy.

The last part of the meeting was Sheppard informing him of the upcoming duel between Duel Academy and North Academy…And that he had been selected to serve as Duel Academy's representative. Jaden was only slightly surprised by the decision, since it was also explained to him that North Academy would be sending a first year as their representative, and he had two days to prepare for the duel…Since that's how long the North Academy students would take to arrive.

Now knowing this, he left after escorting the two duel spirits to the test to determine what dorm they would be in. _"Well now, this up coming duel should be interesting We'll see just why North Academy thinks a first year is good enough to be sent to challenge our school. But for now, I will watch and wait." _And with that thought in mind, he headed off to lunch.

Chapter complete!

Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?

Yes: 5

No: 1

This poll will end on the last chapter.

Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	22. Recap and Arrival of Visitors

A.N. Someone asked to put Miss Fontaine back in…I am unsure about doing so…So there is a poll to put her back in. Other than that there is nothing to deal with, so let's get to it.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Recap and Arrival of Visitors:**

**Academy Docks, Two Days Later:**

Jaden stood on the docks next to the chancellor, staring out into the mist that had blanketed the bay, as he waited for North Academy's ship to arrive. Over the past two days, besides the Academy readying for the upcoming duel, he had been involved in helping Arturia and Daphne Pendragon slowly integrate themselves in Duel Academy's day to day schedule.

There had been some bumps and unpleasantness, mostly from the less virtuous members of the student body. But a talking to, read threats blackmail and a lot of swearing, usually sorted it out in short order…Except for Harrington (What? You think I would miss a chance to make him look like an idiot?), the idiot decided to keep harassing Daphne, and when Arturia found out, well…let's just say that the what she did stop him, and everyone who had similar thoughts, from ever doing that again.

Jaden, while wary of doing something that would result in something similar (as Arturia still operated on some of her old mannerism, and as such might take a joke as something else), still smiled whenever he remembered what had happened to the prick of a tennis nut. Last thing he heard, the Obelisk had completely dropped out of Duel Academy a day ago, headed for parts unknown; and if Syrus, who was there when Harrington left, was to be believed, the Harrington was deathly afraid of women now.

To prepare for his duel during the last two days, he had a few practice duels with some of the better staff members and Zane, and he had won most of them…Hell he only lost one, which didn't really count…Because it was a private duel between him and Alexis, and somehow one of the attacks from his Tallgeese managed to destroy her shirt and bra…Needless to say, he was out like a light after that.

When he came to a while later, he was greeted by the sight of Arturia holding Alexis and Daphne apart as they continued to try and claw each other to pieces. After breaking that fight up, Arturia told him that the fight started when they walked in on Alexis holding him, minus her shirt. Daphne accused her of trying to take advantage of him, to which Alexis had countered that it was an accident and besides which she and he were dating…Which then resulted in a round of insults before degenerating into a catfight. He had just sweatdroped at the explanation before gently reprimanding the tow of them, Daphne for reacting without getting the facts, and Alexis for rising to the bait.

After that incident, the two blondes were never left alone in the same room, out of concern for what might happen. However Jaden was brought out of his musings when a loud boat horn, much like the ones found on a cruise ship, sounded out. That horn seemed to dispel the mist, but in reality it was just that the area had finally gotten warm enough to do so, and revealed a massive ship, it was shaped and built like a normal cruise ship, but had basically half the size of a normal cruise liner added on to it.

As the massive ship docked, the students of Duel Academy gaped at the sheer size of the vessel, however the Chancellor looked amused at the sight of the massive vehicle. Which was confirmed when his voice, filled with mirth, rang out: "I must say, Foster is pulling out all the stops this time…He even ditched the submarine for this one."

Jaden nodded in acknowledgement: "Seems that way, though last I heard, North Academy doesn't have NEARLY enough people to fill that entire ship."

Before Sheppard could respond, the cruiseliner docked, and two men came down the gangplank. One was easily recognizable as Chancellor Foster, the other one was a massive bear of a man clad in an old Russian military coat with a shepka on his head that had a large gleaming metal E pinned to it.

Jaden recognized the man instantly: "That's…"

Before he could continue though, the larger man spoke with a thick Russian Accent: "Chancellor Boris Borisovich, da. Biggest, toughest Chancellor East Academy has ever had!"

He emphasized this by pounding his chest with one meaty fist before continuing: "I asked Foster here if he would allow me and my academy to come along to see this duel live, as well as to get the students out of the facility during renovations that the unseasonable weather forced us to make early."

Sheppard simply smiled: "I see no problem with that Boris…after all I know how inhospitable East Academy's weather can become at times from my last visit there."

Boris offered a frigid grin, Jaden suspected that the harsh nature of the area around East Academy has something to do with it; in return as he thanked Sheppard, before he blew a whistle to signal the students to disembark.

First came East Academy's students, five hundred strong, for once, as they were in warmer climates (I am basing East Academy in an area similar to Siberia), not in their winter gear. Their non-winter outfit was either a grey, brown, or green blazer like Duel Academy's with a pair of jeans (or in the case of some of the females a skirt). Jaden, looking over his school-mates, noticed that Syrus was staring at a cute girl, causing him to chuckle as he correctly assumed Syrus had gained a crush on her.

He would have grinned at his friend's taste, except for the fact that she was Boris' daughter…As he was debating whether to let him know or not, North Academy came down the ramp, and in the lead was a familiar face, Chazz Princeton.

Seeing Princeton, who was the most likely foe North could probably field for him, he walked to the center of the pier, as did Chazz. When they met in the middle, Jaden spoke with a grin: "So, you're my opponent Chazz?"

The rich boy chuckled: "It would seem that way Jaden, I can almost guarantee I'll be a harder opponent this time Kuriboh head."

Both duelist grinned predatorily as they shook hands, and one thing was for certain, the upcoming one would be interesting.

Chapter complete!

**Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?**

Yes: 5

No: 3

**This poll will end on the last chapter.**

**SECOND POLL: Mrs. Fontaine, back in or not:**

Yes: 1

No: 0

**Same as above, will end on the last chapter**

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	23. Wrath of the North: Part 1

A.N. Well despite my massive writers block, and a long ass delay, I am back with the latest chpt in this fic.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Wrath of the North: Part 1**

**Academy Arena 7, Two hours later**

It had taken a while for the staff to find a arena capable of fitting every member of all three schools comfortably, but Arena 7 (the one used for major events when thousands of people are expected) was a perfect fit; so perfect in fact that a few of the staff faceplamed for not thinking of that arena to start with.

But that mattered little to the two duelists about to square off, as they were able to have a quick chat. Jaden was mildly surprised and impressed with how Chazz had improved attitude wise so quickly after leaving duel academy, it seemed that Chazz just needed to have an adventure and experience some hardship to shape up to be a better person, well that and getting his ass handed to him by Jaden so many times.

Chazz on the other hand was surprised with just what kind of character his foe hid under the laid back attitude he had seen most of the time. Like his brothers had told him, Jaden had a will of steel and was one to stand up against whatever he saw as wrong, no matter the cost.

However, because these new revelations about each other's personalities they were even MORE eager to duel, and find out which one was better this time around…But Chazz also wanted to test his newest deck against the man who continued to best him at every encounter.

When the time finally came for them to duel, no words were exchanged as they drew their hands.

Jaden had drawn: MS Leo x 2, MS Aries, Space Fortress Barge, and Space Battleship Libra.

Chazz on the other hand had drawn: Serf (Monster, lvl 4, Earth, Description: A peasant worker in service to his lord. Atk: 500, Def: 1000), Vangarian Guard (Monster, lvl 8, Water, Effect: This card may only be summoned by removing two cards from play. Atk: 3000, Def: 2500), Call to Arms (Spell, Field: As long as this card is in play, all monster you own double their attack and defense.), Northern Raiders (Spell: Summon up to four monsters lvl 8 or below without paying their tribute costs. Then at the end of the turn their called on, return them to your deck and shuffle it. Cannot be played on the first turn.), and Valhalla (Spell, Field: This card may only be played when there are at least five monsters in each players graveyard. As long as this card is in play no other spells or traps can be played by either side that are not already on the field; additionally all opposing monsters half their attack and defense, while yours double their own.).

Chazz went first, drawing Rite of the Berserker (Ritual Spell: Sacrifice any number of monsters who's star total equals eight to summon forth Berserker Master of Battle.), "I summon Serf in defense mode." A fairly generic looking peasant from medieval Europe appeared, and fell to one knee with a pitchfork pointing out towards Jaden.

Jaden quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the peasant that Chazz had summoned, there were several decks he was aware of that had Serf cards in them, but for now he was still in the dark as to what he was up against…But for now it didn't matter too much…And after Chazz finished his turn, Jaden drew a MS Counter Attack (Trap: Summon one card of roughly the same strength for each of your opponent's attacking monsters). "First I summon forth MS Aries, followed up with one card facedown, and then I'll end my turn by having MS Aries attack you directly."

A green version of the mobile suit fell from the sky in hover mode before unleashing a volley of mg fire on Chazz, and then descended all the way to the ground in its humanoid form.

Chazz chuckled slightly at that almost standard opening from Jaden, who always had a Aries attack if he could, as he drew Legend of the King (Ritual spell: This card can only be played when you have at least half the amount of life points as your opponent, and if you have no monsters on your field. Remove from play five cards to summon Beowulf, Slayer of Grendel.), "I play Northern Raiders, and use it to summon forth Vangarian Guard, Thane (Monster, lvl 7, Earth, Description: A lord of the Northern Lands. Atk: 2000, Def: 2500), Houscarl (Monster, lvl 6, Earth, Effect: If a monster with a higher star lvl would be destroyed by your opponent, destroy Houscarl instead. Atk: 1500, Def: 2000), and Viking Raiders (Monster, lvl 4, Water, Effect: This card may attack your opponent directly. Atk: 2000, Def: 0)."

A small river appeared behind Chazz as a light mist settled over it, the unmistakable sound of oars splashing filled the air as a Viking longboat appeared before stopping behind Chazz and letting out a group of warriors who looked a lot like stereotypical Viking raiders, who were then followed by three more elaborately armored and armed monsters.

The Vangarian Guard was clad in chain-mail and fine clothes befitting his position as a member of the Byzantine Emperor's personal guards, and carried a massive two handed war axe. The Houscarl was armored similarly, but with his clothes more suited to northern temperatures, and he was armed with a pair of one handed axes with etched rune work on them. Chazz's Thane was clad in a mixture of chain-mail and elaborately decorated plate armor, it was armed with a kite shield and a fairly normal looking sword with some runes on the handle (the runes on an Uthbert sword).

Chazz then had his forces attack, only to have his monsters encounter a squad of opposing mobile suits who burst from the ground, the dust cloud raised by the rise of the MS cards blocked their identities as all eight monsters involved in the clash were destroyed.

Despite the loss of such an easy win, Chazz was grinning: _"This is exactly why I started looking forward to these duels…Moves that I plan are never guaranteed, and in fact can be turned against me. But it's of no matter, I should still win easily."_

Jaden drew his next card: MS Ambush, and then summoned a MS Leo. The Leo that rose was a pale blue one, signifying it as a part of an Artic unit, and was armed with a beam saber and shield…And then MS Ambush facedown, before having the Leo strike down the Serf and the Aries attack Chazz directly.

Despite what everyone else thought, that move played right into Chazz's hands something he was all too willing to take advantage of.

Cliffhanger!

**Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?**

Yes: 6

No: 3

**This poll will end on the last chapter.**

**SECOND POLL: Mrs. Fontaine, back in or not:**

Yes: 2

No: 0

**Same as above, will end on the last chapter**

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden:**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	24. Wrath of the North Pt 2

A.N. I know I should have had this out a LONG time ago…But real life and writers block got in the way…Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter…But I am aiming to make the next story's chapters longer.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Wrath of the North: Part 2**

**Academy Arena 7, Present**

Jaden's Lifepoints: 4000 Jaden's hand: MS Leo, Space Fortress Barge, and Space Battleship Libra. Jaden's field: MS Leo, MS Aries, MS Ambush facedown.

Chazz's Lifepoints: 2000. Chazz's hand: Call to Arms, Valhalla, Rite of the Berserker, and Legend of the King. Chazz's field: nothing. Draws: Mercenary (Monster, lvl 8, Earth Effect: As long you have 2000 or more life points, you may pay half your lifepoints to summon this monster. Atk 3000, Def 3000).

Chazz smirked as he started his move: "First I use the special ability of Mercenary to summon him to the field in attack mode."

As the black haired duelist's life points began to steadily fall, a man clad in scale mail armor and carrying a kite shield and longsword walked from behind his summoner before setting himself into a ready stance.

Jaden raised an eyebrow and whistled: "Dang, that is a pretty decent card you've got there Chazz…Granted the purists who use the same archetype of cards as you probably won't appreciate you using a mercenary to bolster your deck."

Princeton merely grinned: "Well if they have a problem with it, they can take it up with Foster. He was the one to suggest the addition of some mercenaries; the way he explained it was that a mercenary in the Viking era would probably gladly sign up with a raiding group for a share of the loot…But enough about Mercenary. Next I play Call to Arms and Valhalla."

Behind Chazz rose a massive fortress of wood and stone, its stones had various runes carved into them, the woodwork had a thin veneer of gold layer atop it with silver etchings of warriors in battle, and atop the towers that dotted the walls were ornate carvings of dragons and other mythological beings. Within the walls of Valhalla lay a massive city of thatched roof houses and meadhalls, along with numerous blacksmiths to keep the arms and armor of the warriors who dwelt within the mythical city ready for battle.

And outside the walls, the Mercenary's appearance changed. Now instead of being clad in pretty basic gear: he was clad in full plate mail suit of armor with a lot of elaborate embellishments worked into the steel; carrying a much more elaborate and well cared for blade, the pommel and hand guard had many fabulous jewels placed in it; as well as a large shield made of steel which had an elaborate painting on it (this painting depicted an intense battle between Viking armies). All in all, he looked much more intimidating and powerful, something that was reflected by his stats jumping to 12000 attack and defense.

Up in the stands there were cries of shock and horror from most of those who attended Duel Academy at the sheer power of the monster Chazz called forth; only Alexis and Zane were unworried, each for their own reasons (Alexis has faith in Jaden's abilities…While Zane knows that Jaden has gotten out of similar situations in their duels). East academy's students were watching with growing excitement as this was one of the most powerful combinations they had ever seen in real life, except for Natasha Borisovich (Boris' daughter) who had seen her father play combos of similar power in duels with his friends and colleagues.

North Academy though was going ballistic in their wild support of their representative. Not only was he the very best in the entire Academy, having crushed every student in attendance, but he also very nearly defeated Chancellor Foster, who admitted that it was only the luck of the draw that had given him the win at the very last second against Chazz's brutal and highly effective playing style; as such he had the full support of North Academy, plus the duel was getting really exciting for them.

Jaden raised an eyebrow when he saw that…But then he smirked imperceptibly as Chazz ordered his Mercenary to attack…And just as the sword swung down, a cannon shell slammed into the mercenary and pushed it back.

Jaden spoke with a grin: "Oh, shame for you…It's seems you activated my trap card." Chazz started cursing under his breath at falling for that trick…AGAIN.

The monster that had been called forth was a relatively (compared to the Leo) small machine on a hover bed, it had dual cannons mounted on its shoulders and was a dull olive green color. The machine in question was MS Tragos (Monster, lvl 4, Earth, effect: When this monster is played, destroy one card on the opponent's side of the field. If there are no cards on your opponent's side of the field, deal 500 points of direct damage to them. You may sacrifice 1000 of your life points to use the effects of this monster again. Attk 500, Def 1000), and it fired its guns on the city.

The cannon rounds slammed into the walls and into the city itself, causing a massive explosion; almost as soon as Valhalla disappeared, the guns fired again, this time destroying Call to Arms.

The entire stadium fell silent in shock…Before Chazz broke the silence with a loud: "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! Not again! I mean really, how many times can you catch me using the same exact card? It's fucking unreal!"

While the audience looked shocked at Chazz's curse, Jaden burst out laughing: "Well when you put it like that, it is a little silly…But you cannot deny the effectiveness of that trap. At any rate, since that trap activated, I'll take my turn now if you don't mind."

Chazz growled in irritation but didn't say anything else, Jaden then drew Gundam Seraphim. With a small smile, he spoke: "I sacrifice MS Aries, Leo, and Tragos to summon Gundam Seraphim."

In a blinding flash of light, the three mobile suits on the field were replaced by Seraphim's imposing form. The mercenary, now no longer as imposing without all its buffs, seemed to shrink back from the massive machine, but that was a figment of the audience's perception.

The massive war machine then descended on the Mercenary, the monster tried to raise its shield to block and brought the sword to the back of the shield to reinforce it…but, with a single slash of its emerald blade the Seraphim destroyed its foe, ending the duel.

The entire arena descended into silence, before they broke into applause and cheering. They had enjoyed watching the duel, though they thought it was a bit short, they had almost no complaints (except for North, who wanted their representative to win).

Meanwhile in the VIP box: Shepard was cheering as much as any of his students; Boris was slowly clapping, but if one paid attention they would notice the ghost of a smile on East Academy's head; Foster though…Well…He was balling his eyes out like a little kid, much to the embarrassment of the North Academy students.

**Later that Night:**

Jaden was relaxing in his dorm room while thinking over what had happened. The two duelists had found out that, surprisingly enough, the whole point of the duels between the schools had been to see who would get Mrs. Dorothy on their staff for the next year (don't remember if that's true or not, but don't particularly care too much as I am in a rush to get this out)…Much to their embarrassment.

After that revelation, Chazz asked to be allowed to rejoin Duel Academy…And was accepted! But, he was put in Slifer Red, much to everyone's, except Princeton himself, amusement. Chazz had tried to get placed back in Obelisk, but all the professors had banded together to put him in Slifer Red. Leading Jaden to wonder if they all had a sick sense of humor or not.

During the party to celebrate Jaden's win, Jaden had to separate Daphne and Alexis a few times…And then found out that some retard had spiked the drinks with some really high potency alcohol. Of course he kicked the retard's (who was coincidentally Harrington) ass for doing that, before escorting the two girls to their dorm rooms.

But the main thing that was stuck in his head was that the two had pulled him into some very heated kisses on the way…before ending up in a three-way kiss at the two girl's temporary (while their drunk) room.

Needless to say that confused the hell out of Jaden, not what Alexis did…But what Daphne did. As far as he knew, she had no feelings for him…Jaden rolled over and groaned: _"I'm over thinking this. I'll just ask her about it tomorrow…"_

And with that, he fell into a fitful sleep…Just a few minutes before female moaning could be heard coming from the other room.

Chapter Complete

**NEXT TIME: **Darkness Rising

**Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?**

Yes: 8

No: 3

**This poll will end on the last chapter.**

**SECOND POLL: Mrs. Fontaine, back in or not:**

Yes: 6

No: 0

**Same as above, will end on the last chapter**

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden: (will carry over to next story)**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Yes it has different characters in it then my initial concept, and yes I just decreased its size again; but I think it would work better, both for my writing and for you having fewer main characters to deal with as well as being more believable because their all around the same age roughly.

R&R


	25. Finale: Darkness Rising

A.N. Thanks everyone for sticking around this long…Well, this is it…The final chapter of this fic…I will be publishing a sequel eventually…And I will put an Authors Note on this fic when it's ready…Until then, please enjoy this last chapter.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought/reading/radio communication_

**Mechanical Speech**

**Posse**ssed Spe**ech**

**Finale: Darkness Rising:**

**Unknown Location: At the same time**

Hundreds of screens showed duels from all over Duel Academy Island, each one flashing rapidly to a different one as a figure in shadow cycled through the duels that the current batch of students had waged. Most were mediocre in the eyes of the employer of this technician, but then again, the duels so far had been by the lowest ranked students in the academy.

As the rankings of the students climbed, so too, quite obviously in the tech's opinion, did the talent displayed and the overall quality of the matches; much to the satisfaction of the man watching behind him…But still they were disappointing in one way or another. Or at least, that's how it was until they hit the top duelists in the academy (including the newly returned Princeton).

"_This, is why I love my job."_ The technician thought with a grin as he watched the best duelists of the upcoming generation's duels. Clearing his throat after the footage ended: "Well boss, did you get what you needed?"

A raspy chuckle, augmented by the live support machine the man was in, answered him: **"Yes, I do believe I have Charles…Send out summons to the people whose files I just sent you. It's time to claim what is mine."**

The tech checked his tablet as he was leaving to send the summons, and whistled when he saw who his employer wanted him to contact: "Well damn…I know that the lock on those cards requires a sufficient amount of duel energy to open, but this seems a little overkill…But then again, if that Jaden kid is the Lightning Count, maybe not."

**A Castle in Transylvania:**

A young woman was sitting in an old style throne, bored out of her mind when a buzzing reached her ears. When she checked her phone, given to her by her "ally," she saw the message she had been waiting a very long time for. Upon seeing it, a wide grin that exposed larger than normal canines crept across her face as she began to laugh in a disturbing manner.

As her laughter echoed off the walls of the castle, it began to shake, as though struck by an earthquake…But in reality, the massive structure was rising into the air, and heading towards Duel Academy.

**Deep within the Russian Tundra:**

A Siberian Tiger growled at a young man carrying an ornate gauntlet, it could sense the power in the object, and was not about to let something like that into it's territory…But before it could react, it had been shot with several tranquilizers.

The man quickly slipped the gauntlet onto the tiger, whose form swiftly began to change to that of a woman in her early twenties.

The man sent a message back to his employer that he had accomplished his mission.

**In an alley way somewhere in Europe:**

The shadow duelist known as "Night Shroud" looked on apathetically as another inexperienced OZ mercenary was sucked into the shadow realm. As soon as the man disappeared, he chuckled slightly, one step closer to his goal.

As he turned to leave, he received a text…One that might bring his goal to completion much sooner than anticipated.

**In a giant floating ship:**

A young man wearing ancient Egyptian clothes and a golden mask, gazed impassively down at his latest defeated foe. As he did, he wondered if he would ever find someone who could match his ability…It was as his next opponent of the day approached that one of his servants brought a message to him.

It seemed that the man responsible for his current situation was in need of help…And so he magnanimously decided to aid his benefactor.

**In the Duel Spirit Realm:**

Titan growled in frustration as yet another attempt to escape from the prison the Deceiver had locked him in ended in failure. As he was being escorted back to his cell, the warden of the prison, a Phantom Captain, came holding a face mask with the Millennium Item insignia on it.

The Captain, without any explanation, slammed the mask onto the duelist's face, where it stuck. With the mask, Titan felt his senses dull, but before he completely slipped unconscious, he could hear the captain growl something in its guttural language at him, and to his surprise his body answered back but that was the last thing Titan would be aware of for quite some time.

**Somewhere else in the Duel Spirit Realm:**

The bandit group known as "The Dark Scorpions" were busy counting up their loot from the last raid they made when one of the Deceiver's generals, a spirit known only as "The Spider Queen", arrived. She came with an ultimatum, serve the Deceiver's partner in the human world for a mission, or be destroyed.

The bandits swiftly agreed, and Don Zaloog was given a mystical eye patch to send them to the human realm.

**Deep in the African Savanah:**

A hunter aimed down his rifle at a male lion...Ordinarily he would nit hunt lions, as there was little challenge to it, but this one was different. It was a man killer, and had already killed fifty men; as such, the locals hired him to hunt and kill the beast.

With an inhale, then exhale, his rifle barked once, and the lion died. As the lion fell to the earth, his phone rang, and when he answered it, he was surprised to hear that it was a job that required his dueling skills…something that he had not used in many years. But he saw it as an opportunity to see if he was still able to perform as well as he once was, and so accepted.

**At a fencing club in London:**

A young woman was finishing up a shower after winning yet another match in her unbroken winning streak when her phone buzzed, signaling she had received a text from her employer. As she read what was in it, she narrowed her eyes briefly. This was not the kind of thing she normally handled, but she would make an exception just this once, as it seemed to promise some form of entertainment.

**On Duel Academy Island itself:**

Professor Banner had just finished running another detention for his Slyphers, when he received a text telling him that he was to prepare to fulfill his part of the plan…It filled him with apprehension and dread, but he had come too far to back out…Even though he suspected that the man he was in league with was not completely truthful, which is why he had a backup plan in case he was right.

**In the Chancellor's office:**

Chancellor Sheppard gazed out of his office's window at the gathering storm cloud with a sense of foreboding, as they seemed to be portents of a future calamity. And while he had confidence that they would weather the storm, his conscience was still bothering him.

He did after all know the resources that Kagemaru could bring to bare in his quest to possess the Sacred Beast cards…But he reminded himself that he had to have faith in his students and staff for this, otherwise he might as well hand the cards over now.

But now he just had to consider who to pick to guard the keys…And the choice was extraordinarily easy. He just had to inform his choices tomorrow.

Story Complete!

**Poll: Should I add an, technically, OCF character to Jaden's harem?**

By Majority (8 to 3) vote, Arturia Pendragon is added to the harem.

**SECOND POLL: Mrs. Fontaine, back in or not:**

Yes: 6

**By unanimous decision, she is back in.**

**Finalized Harem: This will be here until I get them together with Jaden: (will carry over to next story)**

Alexis

Dark Magician Girl

And Uriel/Yubel's true self or her good half (Whatever you prefer to call her)

Mrs Fontaine

Arturia Pendragon

Till next time folks.

R&R


End file.
